Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision
by AtiiW
Summary: A bitter Loki. A terrified Jane. Imprisoned together, surrounded by darkness, away from all known realms of existence. Will Jane bear Loki's immeasurable, unending wrath? Will they escape? Who managed to imprison them? Only time may tell. AU. Dark Fic. Eventual Lokane. Post-Avengers. Pre-Thor II. R & R.
1. Morbid Imprisonment

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 1: Morbid Imprisonment

Darkness...

That was the first thing which she noticed about her surrounding.

She couldn't see anything.

Everything seemed shrouded.

She moved her eyes everywhere.

She tried to move her body but she felt numb and cold.

A rotten stench made her flinch momentarily. She could smell blood.

She knew it wasn't hers.

In the midst of darkness she observed sudden movement.

Her breathing hitched.

Fear gripped her heart.

She became deadly still.

With utter trepidation she suddenly realized that...

Where ever she was.

She wasn't alone.

_Fear makes the world go round and round. _

She remembered Erik's words.

She shivered violently.

Fear was indeed enough to motivate her.

To push her to the brink of madness and despair.

She saw a shadow sweep through the eerie darkness.

She tried to move away from it.

She was tired.

Too tired.

She couldn't remember anything.

_Clang._

_Clang._

Her eyes widened.

A silent scream escaped her chapped lips.

She wanted to escape.

Her logic demanded that she must save herself from whatever danger that lurked within the darkness.

She tried to get up but her legs felt too numb.

She wanted to cry and scream out loud but her tongue felt heavy as lead and her throat felt like dry sand.

She was helpless but she wouldn't give up.

Chains.

Metal.

Blood.

Something wasn't right.

She knew she wasn't in her computer lab any longer.

She heard the swishing of clothes.

She saw tendrils and swirls of shadowy darkness swiftly creep towards her.

She struggled.

Her back hit a wall.

The floor underneath her was coarse and cold.

She heard strange, inhuman laughter echoing in the air.

A sudden growl reverberated throughout.

Her eyes frantically moved towards the source.

Panic seized her heart and soul.

The laughter wasn't coming from the outside.

She flailed her hands in front of her.

_Thump._

They met with something hard on her side.

It seemed hard...

She moved her hands around it.

It seemed long and never ending.

She moved her hands horizontally and vertically, trying to feel whatever it was.

They were bars.

Metallic bars.

The laughter rang in the air again.

The blood in her veins froze.

Scalding tears escaped her eyes.

She placed a hand against her mouth to stop the screams from escaping her lips.

A faint glow momentarily encased the room.

Her eyes saw something slumped against the floor.

A body.

Bounded by sable chains.

Blood and shredded clothes greeted her eyes.

It remained still.

Unmoved.

And then the glow vanished along with her hopes.

She wanted to scream her lungs out.

Death and fear ensnared her being.

She groped the metallic bars for support.

Their was a dead body near her.

Necrophobia - the fear of the dead.

She suddenly felt all her fears coming to life, to relentlessly haunt her.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

She strongly reminded herself.

_She wasn't afraid._

_She wasn't afraid._

She chanted these lines in her head.

But it was futile.

The rattling of chains freed her from her miserable thoughts.

She didn't know whether the sounds came from the inside or the outside.

Her eyes fixed on the place in the dark where she saw the corpse.

_Was it alive or dead? _

She wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

It seemed harmless enough.

Her rationale vehemently disagreed.

A blinding, green light disoriented her for a moment.

She closed her eyes in shock.

Darkness again.

She didn't want to open her eyes again.

She knew more darkness and terror awaited her on the other side.

But her eyes shot open the next moment.

Something wet and slippery slithered over her bare legs.

A hoarse scream escaped her parched throat.

She back peddled away from the source.

In between the green glow and the eerie darkness, she noticed something moving away from her and heading towards the direction of the corpse.

Snakes.

Shadows.

She couldn't decide what they were.

Things seemed oddly blurred.

She realized with horror that she was in a prison.

Away from home.

In tattered clothes.

Dirty and hungry.

And terrified.

A shrill cry broke her out of her reverie.

In the faint light she heard movement.

Saw movement.

With frightened eyes, she saw the corpse move.

The chains encasing it jangled loudly in the process.

She willed herself to look away.

She succeeded.

But the next instant a hand clasped her chin and whirled her face towards the chained body again.

This time however, she couldn't stop herself from screaming out loud.

Hollow, black eyes looked back at her.

Possessing ashen skin and dark locks.

A venomous growl escaped its lips.

The corpse was a corpse no more.

It tried to wrench itself free from the bloodied, rusty chains - the only thing which held it back from reaching her.

_Was it an animal or human? _

She couldn't think straight.

All she wanted to do was to get away from it as far as possible.

But there was no way to hide.

No way to run.

"Welcome to hell Miss Foster."

She knew she was trapped.

Darkness enveloped her senses as she lost consciousness.


	2. Venomous Observation

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 2: Venomous Observation

_All living, breathing things were pathetic. A waste of space._

He wasn't fond of anything or anyone for that matter.

In his opinion each and everything was the same.

Everyone was the same.

Just a waste of good space.

He scoffed at his own thoughts.

Midgard.

Asgard.

Jotunheim.

It didn't make any difference.

He had no place to return to.

No home.

He was a fugitive.

A criminal.

A liar. But a good one without a doubt.

_Home._

He repeated the word in his mind.

He laughed bitterly.

_What a ludicrous notion._

He had forgotten the meaning of home.

He possessed no home any more.

Immediately Asgard flashed in front of his eyes with its clear, blue skies and sunny weather.

High mountains. His home palace.

_His previous home palace._

He corrected himself.

He closed his eyes as if in great pain.

He was afraid to dream with open eyes.

Asgard.

The word itself was like salt on his bloodied wounds.

Frigga, Odin and Thor felt like lost shadows from his past life.

He didn't want to think about anything or anyone - any longer.

A bitter laugh escaped his parched lips.

_Why was it so difficult for him to die?_

He knew it was a curse.

He was cursed as he was born a Jotun and raised an Aesir.

Fate was indeed cruel.

He had no companion. He didn't need any one.

He knew where he was in the darkness.

He knew that he was alone.

Everyone left him to die.

_No one cared._

His mind didn't agree.

He remembered his mother's care.

His father's appreciation.

His brother's support.

He remembered his friends back home - The Warriors Three, Sif.

_Home. Family. Friends._

He possessed nothing.

They all left him behind.

Darkness and pain were now his constant companions.

He despised everyone.

Hatred filled his veins with poison.

Vengeance. Revenge. Justice.

He wanted it all.

Midgard. Humans.

These names were like venom.

He flinched momentarily.

He should have destroyed that realm a long time ago.

Midgardians were vermin.

He remembered his stay in Midgard.

_Oh how he hated that place._

He knew that he was forced to go there.

He had no choice.

A hiss escaped his mouth.

He heard the opening and closing of doors.

_They were back._

Fear and hopelessness encased his being.

Bounded by chains - he was ready for whatever torture awaited him in these pits of obscurity and darkness.

He could hear screams.

They felt almost...

_Human. Too human._

His blood boiled.

Absolute fury seized his being.

The door to his cell opened and a frail, dirtied body was thrown against the wall directly opposite to him.

He thrashed against his restraints.

"We had an agreement. You promised to leave me alone. This filth will not stay here with me. I am L..."

He could speak no more.

An invisible force crushed his throat shut.

Tears escaped his eyes but he didn't scream.

Agony wasn't a new feeling.

And he wanted to show his captors that he could bear anything - that he wasn't afraid of a little pain.

He already knew that he was born to bear pain.

They didn't say anything.

The invisible pressure was released soon.

He could breathe and speak again.

His throat now possessed broken bones but his captors knew that he could easily heal himself in a couple of days.

It was still troublesome for him.

"Speak carefully next time. The master doesn't take orders from anyone. Odinson."

And then they exited the cell.

He knew he couldn't speak for now because of his injured throat but he certainly wanted to scream out loud that he wasn't Odinson.

He wasn't Laufeyson.

He wasn't anyone's son.

He was Loki.

Just Loki...

GBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Many days passed.

His throat healed.

He could speak again.

But instead...

He watched her with the intensity of a serpent watching its prey - ready to strike.

He hated watching her. He grew weary of his own actions.

She was a nobody.

A being with no identity.

She was just...

Thor's woman.

It angered him.

He felt restless while she slept peacefully against the opposite wall.

He wanted to snatch away her insanity - little by little.

He was bounded but not helpless.

He was still Loki.

He was the embodiment of mischief.

He was imprisoned but this was his domain.

He wouldn't let her rest at all.

She was an enchantress.

He wanted to drain her of all life.

Their was no one here to save her from him.

No Thor.

No Avengers.

She was all alone and he wanted to play.

He could kill her in her sleep so easily. The idea disgusted him.

He'd kill her with honor - torturing her seemed like the best method.

Justice would be served.

Justice...

He wanted to laugh out loud.

There was no justice here - just cold, empty darkness.

He felt enraged.

Watching her rest night after night - felt like being injected with venom.

He was in pain.

And he wanted it to end.

Immediately.

Though restrained he felt sudden energy surge within him.

He was ready to take his revenge.

No one would interfere.

She was all _his_.

He heard movement.

His target was finally awake even without any of his ministrations.

A cruel smile adorned his visage.

But the next moment his smile vanished into the very darkness.

His body became incredibly taut.

He tried to break out of his chains.

Fear gripped his heart.

_They were back. Again._

Tendrils of shadowy snakes emerged from the darkness.

His breathing hitched.

He knew what cruel punishment awaited him.

He used a spell to produce a faint, green glow around himself.

They didn't head towards him.

They went for the mortal woman instead.

An already terrified, mortal woman.

He felt himself smile.

She deserved to know what true pain meant.

She'd find out soon enough.

He would just watch the show and leave the torturing to _them_.

His laughter rang in the air again and again.

The snakes slithered over her legs but didn't harm her in any way.

He felt disappointed.

He expected something more...

Gruesome.

His laughter stopped the next moment.

The creatures of the dark were upon him.

They bit into the flesh of his neck, arms, legs and torso with their long and razor-sharp fangs - injecting boiling, jet black venom into his veins.

Agony paralysed him.

Unending pain gripped his heart and soul.

Silent tears and desperate hisses escaped him.

He couldn't escape.

His complexion turned ghostly pale.

His once verdant orbs turned hollow black - deep like twin black holes.

He wanted to scream but he wasn't a coward.

He knew his captors loved to hear his screams.

He wouldn't give into temptation.

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they so desired.

He'd stay strong.

_Mother. Father. Brother._

He remembered them all.

It didn't lessen the pain.

He saw the mortal woman trembling with fear.

He used the last of his magic to produce a faint, viridian glow to ward off the serpents encasing his body.

They couldn't bear the light.

The light wasn't strong enough.

They kept on harming him.

After getting their fill, they recoiled from around him and vanished into the darkness again.

He knew she had seen him.

But he felt enraged when she faced away from him.

His anger was short-lived.

He could almost smell her fear and feel his hatred for her when their eyes met for the first time.

He knew that _they_ used an invisible spell to force her to face him.

So, she too was a pawn in their game.

He didn't know what he should feel right now.

A myriad of emotions bombarded upon him.

He was glad that she'd be punished by them - they could easily drive her insane.

But he was unhappy because he wanted to be her torturer.

He was relieved that he wasn't alone in all this mess.

But he felt angry because he didn't want her any where near him.

He knew he should rejoice.

Thor's ladylove was with him.

In hell.

Her terrified eyes eased some of his pain from the serpents' venom.

He realized with bitter enthusiasm that...

He might after all like her stay over here.

Venomous words escaped his lips on their own accord.

He wanted to cause her more and more pain.

He was restrained but he was still able to spin poison with his tongue.

He was an expert when it came to that.

The effect of his words on the mortal were immediate.

He felt both disgusted and proud afterwards.

_Pathetic humans._

_All living, breathing things were pathetic. A waste of space._

He couldn't agree any more with himself.

She'd wake up soon enough.

He would wait patiently and then...

He'd strike. Again.


	3. Failed Rescue

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 3: Failed Rescue

A loud scream shook her awake.

She felt disoriented.

She was afraid.

Darkness still enveloped her.

She could feel movement coming from her opposite direction.

She felt dizzy.

She was hungry.

And tired.

And terrified.

And alone.

A strange, animalistic laughter shook her to the core.

Blinding, red light surrounded her.

She opened and closed her eyes as if in great pain.

The light hurt her eyes.

It was difficult to see anything around her.

Her eyes adjusted to the blinding light after some time.

And immediately a shrill cry escaped her chapped lips.

In front of her unfolded a horrific sight.

She saw a large, black snake - as dark as the night.

It wasn't the snake that terrified her.

It was the action of the serpent which momentarily stunned her.

It was of course very much attached to the so-called corpse.

Attached to one of its eyes.

As she observed with utter shock, the serpent had punctured the poor man's eye with its fangs.

It seemed to enjoy its stay.

The prisoner remained still - his head was downcast.

His dark locks covered his visage.

She didn't know whether he could feel pain or not.

Last time she checked, he was very much alive by his standards.

Not hers.

The snake latched onto his eye as if its life depended on it.

She strengthened her resolve.

Even if he was dead, that thing could easily harm her too.

In a much worse way.

She looked around her.

She was crazy.

She knew that much about herself.

She felt crazier as she looked for a weapon.

_She was going to defend a corpse._

_She was going to drive off a large snake._

_She must be mental._

Ignoring her morbid thoughts, she stood up on shaky legs.

Vertigo.

Nausea.

They attacked her instantaneously.

She felt helpless.

She quickly pushed her palms against the nearest wall to balance herself.

She felt drained.

Her stomach growled.

_When was the last time she ate?_

She remembered nothing.

A hoarse cry pulled her out of her morose thoughts.

She spun around, momentarily losing her balance in the process and looked towards the prisoner.

_The other prisoner._

Her mind whispered to her.

She almost forgot.

She was also a prisoner now.

Though who imprisoned her - she didn't know the answer.

Another agonizing cry.

A heart-wrenching hiss.

She again focused on the _other_ prisoner.

He was visibly shaking now - as if in great pain.

**You are a fool Jane Foster.**

A gruff voice spoke in her head.

She almost jumped in the air.

She must be hallucinating.

She really must eat something before she goes completely insane.

She quickly reminded herself.

She looked at the corpse prisoner again.

Corpse prisoner.

The term itself made her smile.

**Yes smile all you want for now because afterwards you'll be crying for the rest of your pathetic existence.**

That same, cruel voice again.

It howled inside her mind - as if in total agony.

In anger she looked at the corpse.

It looked the same.

The dark reptile still anchored itself onto its eye.

She was done playing games.

She looked around but in the bright, red light - she couldn't find anything.

_Her hands just might do._

She was becoming a maniac with each passing second.

To her, actions were always better than words - she did just that.

She blindly ran towards the man and wrapped her hands around the snake's body.

Its body felt undeniably slippery and incredibly hot.

She immediately let go like she was burnt.

She looked at her hands - there was no evidence of any burn marks.

But she could still feel the burning.

She decided to try again.

The serpent seemed unaffected by her intrusion which seemed like a good thing considering she was literally playing with fire.

**I would strongly attest against your actions Doctor Foster. I wouldn't do that if I was you. But then again I am not you.**

The same, dark, silky voice spoke in her mind again.

_Enough was enough._

She didn't care who spoke to her.

She didn't care where she was.

She didn't care who the other prisoner was.

She had made up her mind.

She was going to free that man whether it kills her.

Jane Foster never surrendered - she was a survivor; a fighter.

She recited a silent prayer.

Using both her hands, she caught hold of the snake's head.

Her hands burnt - even though she couldn't see any physical evidence of it.

She tried with all her might to strangle the snake.

To get it off of the prisoner's body.

But nothing worked.

It didn't budge.

Agonizing pain made her dizzy.

Tears streamed down her face.

But she refused to let go.

Trying to stop meant giving up.

And giving up meant death.

She wasn't going to let him die.

**I did not ask for your pity.**

She ignored the said voice.

**You dare ignore me mortal!**

She kept trying to rip the snake off of him.

Her hands continued to burn but she ignored the pain.

"Insufferable woman!"

A loud, masculine voice boomed in the entire cell.

She felt movement underneath her hands.

Suffice to say, the snake wasn't the real culprit.

She looked down and gasped aloud - immediately letting go of the serpent in her shocked state.

The prisoner looked at her with one good eye - as black as ebony.

A scowl adorned his visage.

She slowly stepped away from him.

Hatred stemmed from his entire being.

She felt oddly confused and utterly terrified.

"I specifically told you. Not. To. Interfere."

His venomous voice reached her ears.

She flinched as if burnt.

_Clang._

She heard the chains again.

With horror, she watched the gruesome scene unfold in front of her.

The man caught hold of the snake's body and ripped it off of himself.

A silent scream escaped her lips.

She closed her eyes and moved her face away as she saw rivulets of blood coursing down his now destroyed eye.

Tears cascaded down her face as she heard his agonizing screams.

"Do not look away from me when I talk to you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

His gaping wound made her cry out loud.

He still held the serpent in his hand.

With ease he flung the snake in the shadows.

However, it didn't reappear.

"Indeed fear makes the world go round and round Miss Foster."

He reiterated Erik's words.

All the colour drained from her face.

This man knew her. Knew Erik.

She observed him openly this time.

He had long, dark, unruly hair - ending near his waist.

Incredibly pale skin, an angular nose, arched eyebrows, thin lips, small ears, a wide forehead, thick eyelashes - she mentally counted all his facial features.

Her eyes roamed his body.

He was neither buff nor lanky.

He wore strange clothes - he was no human.

He donned tight, black leather pants, heavy boots, tunic and coat.

Gauntlets, chest plates in shades of green, silvery gold and black completed his look.

He certainly looked like a royal.

_A pretty darn beat up royal._

His clothes were dirty and tattered.

His hands and feet were chained to the nearest wall.

The chains were black, rusty and bloodied.

It was his blood.

How long he was imprisoned - she didn't want to know.

But his condition was beyond recognizable.

He seemed tired but not broken.

As she stared at him, he stared back at her.

She observed with surprise that his once bleeding eye bled no more.

It was still painful to look at it though.

He looked at her with one good eye - no more pitch black.

It was green or blue may be.

She couldn't decide.

Contempt shone in his eye.

**It isn't polite to stare Ms. Foster.**

Her eyes widened.

This time she recognized the voice.

"Who. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

This time she could hear laughter.

Strange, inhuman laughter.

Her blood ran cold.

"Have no fear Ms. Foster."

His words chilled her to the bone.

"I am just your worst nightmare."

The laughter rang again.

And this time she was sure.

She could breathe no more.


	4. Painful Loss

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 4: Painful Loss

_Intelligence_.

The mortal woman was certainly lacking in intelligence.

Even though she looked sane enough.

He was sure, she had lost her senses.

He expected her to cry out or escape when she first witnessed the snake - ferociously latching onto him.

He was surprised when she did the exact opposite.

She attacked it - using her bare hands.

_How foolish of her._

No wonder he wasn't fond of Midgardians.

The were all insignificant.

_Under him._

His logic wanted to disagree.

She was after all, trying her very best to save him.

He knew he was past any saving.

Ultimate doom awaited him on the other side.

He looked at her again - acknowledging her presence for the first time.

He felt furious and astonished at the same time.

The mortal witch was insanely relentless.

He knew she couldn't save him.

It was pointless.

But her determination baffled him.

He didn't desire compassion from any one.

Especially from a human.

She didn't know him.

Unfortunate for her.

She was visibly delusional.

He wasn't a prisoner.

He was the devil - imprisoned in his own hell.

_Pity_.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The mortal felt pity for him.

He didn't need anyone's pity.

Sudden rage filled his entire being.

Reprimanding her was easier said than done.

He entertained himself by entering her mind but he wasn't amused by the things that he noticed there.

Numbers. Strange symbols. A desert area. Familiar faces randomly circulated her mind.

He saw Thor and her mentor - Selvig.

He was infuriated to witness his brother but it was to be expected.

The mortal was infatuated with him.

He was sure it won't last long.

He liked playing mind games with her but now he was getting tired.

She seemed bright but he could be wrong.

Thor always liked his woman _dumb_.

To him - Jane Foster was no different.

She didn't follow his orders.

_She was daft._

He was sure of that.

_What was she trying to prove?_

_Her loyalty._

_Towards Lord Loki._

He wanted to laugh out loud at the audacity of his thoughts.

_If only Thor was here to witness his beloved fighting for his evil, younger brother - he would've have a fit._

Momentarily Loki would've been entertained if not satisfied.

He ignored his senseless thoughts and focused his attention fully on the mortal woman.

He knew the serpent's body was made up of pure magic.

And it was hurting her.

Her determination to save him was not welcomed by him.

He needed her to stop.

His acidic words discouraged her actions.

He smiled inwardly.

After all, he was the _Silvertongue_.

He relished her horrified screams when he wrenched the snake off of him.

Pain filled his heart.

_Mother. Father. Brother._

He silently called out their names.

No one came to his rescue.

A bitter smile adorned his face.

No one was coming for him.

With the serpent gone - he decided to introduce himself to the mortal woman.

Even though he had got all the time in the entire universe.

They weren't going anywhere.

They were stuck together but he planned on making her stay as short as possible.

With a hint of torture.

She looked at him like she had just seen a ghost.

She witnessed his quick healing.

What she thought didn't interest him a bit.

He just wanted her gone.

Simple as that.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAM

"Glad to have finally made your acquaintance Ms. Foster."

He spoke calmly after just declaring himself as her worst nightmare.

He felt sudden relief wash over him after seeing her terrified expression.

**Yes fear me Ms. Foster.**

He laughed heartily after seeing her horror convert into panic.

"Stop violating my mind, whoever you are."

He heard her defiant voice.

She was brave but utterly foolish.

_A foolish mouse stuck in a deadly serpent's pit._

The symbolisms were perfect.

"Are you deranged or something? Answer me. Who. Are. You?"

He wanted to laugh at her innocence.

She really didn't know who she was dealing with.

She'd know soon enough though.

He changed tactics.

He moved his arms and she flinched immediately - trying to blend in with a wall.

Her fear was delicious.

"I thought Thor's little, mortal wench was a bit less..."

He paused dramatically.

"What was that word. Ah yes! Foolish than him."

He could sense sudden anger in her demeanour.

He remained unaffected.

"But even I could be wrong."

She opened her mouth to retort but he knew already what was coming next.

Her eyes widened comically.

Her breathing hitched.

She stared shaking.

She raised a finger in his direction.

He grinned wolfishly.

He corrected himself internally.

_He was never ever wrong._

"You're Loki. Thor's brother."

She spoke hurriedly. It sounded more like a scream - an accusation.

He smiled a grim smile, placing one chained hand over his heart.

"Very good Ms. Foster but..."

His tone became deathly serious.

"I am Lord Loki and Thor is no brother of mine."

MAMAMAMAMAMAMA

"If you are wise then you'd remember this."

She heard his stern voice.

"I do not repeat myself Ms. Foster. I hope you'd understand."

He sneered at her.

"There is no way to run. You are trapped here in this never-ending imprisonment."

He didn't like to sugar-coat things.

"You'd always remain here in this upheaval."

She couldn't take it any more.

"You. You hurt Thor. Destroyed Earth. Killed thousands of innocent people..."

"You bore me Ms. Foster. A serpent's wrath is a much tolerable torture as compared to your moral lectures."

He abruptly cut her off.

He genuinely seem bored.

She was livid.

"You are an idiot Silvertongue."

She spat out venomously.

_Two can play that game._

She heard the same, inhuman laughter.

The metallic sound of chains.

And loud clapping.

He must be insane.

He was applauding her.

"Bravo Ms. Foster. Bravo."

_Was he wiping away tears?_

She must be losing her mind.

"So the wench got claws too."

She decided she wanted to kill him right about now.

**I can not be killed Ms. Foster but you may try your best. It won't work though but I've heard that you're quite... Persistent.**

He was infuriating.

"Get out of my head Loki."

She felt dizzy whenever he spoke inside her head.

She didn't like this feeling.

"Silvertongue. Loki. Nothing would enrage me vermin."

He was shameless.

She looked him straight in the eye.

She didn't fear him - he was in chains.

**There are other ways that you can not see with your limited vision. But I could kill you even when I am imprisoned. These chains can not hold me back. Doom awaits you wench.**

She flinched - she knew he hated her.

The feeling was mutual.

"I am not a wench. Not Thor's, not anyone else's."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out. But she stayed calm.

Proving your innocence in front of the enemy was like banging your head against a wall.

Her head was almost bursting with pain.

She wanted to die.

He gave her a haunted look - it took her breath away.

It was gone the next moment.

She wanted to cry out in frustration.

She was tired.

Tears clouded her vision as she slid down the wall.

Her face was away from him.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

He wasn't the sole reason she was crying.

"Why do you still await his return? He has forgotten you."

He spoke silently.

She couldn't stop crying.

She missed him. Terribly.

"You won't understand."

She spoke hysterically.

"You are correct."

She looked at him, terror evident in her eyes. She awaited his next words. She expected them to be as poisonous as they can be.

His next words shook her to the core.

"I am no son of Odin. No brother of Thor. No one remembers me any more. They have forgotten about you. Just like they have forgotten about me."

He whispered with downcast eyes.

She couldn't speak any more.

She could see moisture in his eyes but it was gone the next instant.

Surprised and a bit dazed - she stared hard at him without any fear.

He stared back - verdant met hazel.

Her thought process froze.

Melancholy. Despair. Loss. Hopelessness. Fear. Loneliness.

So many emotions were displayed in his single gaze.

She decided she couldn't look away.

When he spoke again, it almost broke her heart and made her fearful of him at the same time.

"Now I am just Loki. A Loki without any Thor. A Loki who is not an Odinson. And Jane Foster. You are the one responsible for ruining my life."

Somehow she felt like she had just lost her greatest treasure.

_Hope._


	5. Bitter Interaction

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 5: Bitter Interaction

"I told you before. I do not repeat myself."

She heard his thundering voice - it momentarily stunned her.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

She didn't understand what he was saying.

"Let me elaborate Ms. Foster."

He spoke sternly.

"I do not require your pity. You are being insanely pathetic."

He whispered solemnly.

"I am not pitying you. You do not deserve it in the least."

She spat out furiously.

She was mad now.

She wiped the stray tears away and immediately stood up - walking purposely towards him.

She stopped just a few feet away from him and pointed a finger at him.

She wanted to insult him to death.

"I told you before Ms. Foster. I can not be killed but unfortunately your mannerisms could bore someone to their demise."

He didn't let her speak.

"I can assure you that our captors are more merciless than I, Lord Loki."

His calm tone enraged her.

She stopped thinking - she had almost forgotten.

Loki was distracting her from the real questions.

She was a fool.

**I agree Ms. Foster.**

She was livid.

"Leave me be Loki."

She screamed at him.

His calm demeanour remained calm - but his eyes drastically changed.

"You dare address me by my name. Who gave you the permission? You will call me as your lord and nothing else. Is that unders..."

She cut him off abruptly.

He seethed.

She fumed.

"I have only one lord and that is not you Loki. Face it, you are no lord of mine."

She was angry.

She didn't care about her well-being.

She was Jane Foster and she was going to speak up against her nemesis.

She wasn't afraid of him.

Not any more.

**You are being most unwise Ms. Foster.**

She heard his silky voice reverberate in her mind.

"Stop violating my mind."

She cried out - he was horrible.

**Unchain me and I'll show you what true violation really feels like.**

He bellowed violently.

Tears stung her eyes.

She refused to cry.

She quickly looked at him - anger colouring her otherwise dull cheeks.

"You are sick Loki."

He only laughed in response.

"You do not know the extent of it Ms. Foster. But very perceptive of you. I am truly honoured."

His eyes met hers - he looked entertained.

She was just a pawn - a play thing.

And she didn't know what twisted game he was playing with her.

But she wasn't about to give up.

"The name is Jane."

She spoke harsher than she intended to.

One of his brows rose in mock surprise.

She felt utterly foolish but what was said was said.

"All mortals are insignificant. Your name doesn't interest me."

He spoke in a bored tone.

He was an animal.

His eyes flashed dangerously.

**Keep your thoughts in check Ms. Foster. I wouldn't want you going insane so early.**

He was clearly threatening her.

She laughed bitterly.

"You are in a prison. You are ensnared. And you still have got the guts to threaten me. You can't do anything. You're useless Loki."

She spoke acidly.

He leapt towards her - she fell back with a scream, frantically moving away from him.

Her back hit the wall with a dull thud.

She wasn't hurt.

His chains held him back.

The clanging of chains terrified her even more.

His gaze was intense - full of hatred.

And it was solely settled upon her.

He was clearly struggling.

Trying his very best to break off the chains.

She was sure he wanted to strangle her to death.

**Free me and I assure you I'd show you the true meaning of pain.**

He shouted angrily in her mind.

Her eyes searched his.

His heated gaze almost burned her.

Something felt out of place.

Something deep was ingrained in his viridian eyes.

He looked in...

_Pain._

She was horrified to see blood.

He was hurting himself.

The chains cut through his wrists and ankles.

_Blood._

So much blood.

He was drenched in it.

He didn't care though.

She covered her mouth.

"I am not useless Jane Foster."

Tears clouded her vision.

His shout echoed in her head.

"Tell them that I am not useless."

She closed her eyes and looked away from him.

His screams were hurting her ears.

"Let me go this instant. Let me free vile vermin. I promise you. I promise you Jane Foster. I. Will. Kill. You."

She had to make him stop.

She wanted to die.

"Stop it Loki. Stop it please. You're hurting yourself."

She cried out - near the verge of hysteria and madness.

He didn't stop.

"Please. For the love of Asgard. For the love of Thor, Odin and Frigga. Please stop."

She didn't know what came over her.

She just wanted him to stop hurting himself some how.

It worked.

All sounds ceased.

Still teary-eyed and now a bit surprised - she looked at him.

He looked back at her - his stare was still intense but he seemed more surprised than angry.

His breathing was shallow and he seemed to be frowning.

"Your compassion is most disturbing Jane Foster. I do not require it."

His voice was dangerously low.

A growl escaped his lips.

She tried to put more distance between herself and him.

It was impossible - the wall at her back openly mocked her.

"Stay within your limits. You know nothing about me or my..."

He was abruptly cut off.

"I know enough. Thor told me."

She shouted at him.

She was tired of being labeled clueless all the time.

"Did he visit you?"

He asked calmly.

All the colour drained from her face.

She knew what he was implying.

She just didn't have the energy to argue with him any longer.

"I see."

His solemn tone haunted her.

"They were just three days."

She was shaking now - she missed Thor terribly.

She couldn't speak - he on the other hand kept on talking without pause.

"He has got a habit of betraying all."

His voice was quiet - quite venomous.

"You betrayed yourself. You betrayed everyone Loki. Do not blame others for your own mistakes."

She protested vehemently.

"He left me here to die alone. Is this not proof enough that he betrayed me?"

He shouted at her.

He was losing his temper - she was losing her patience.

"You deserve it. You deserve hell!"

She shouted back, fearlessly meeting his smouldering gaze.

His eyes hardened.

Tight-lipped and possessing blood-shot eyes - his face looked paler and more angular.

He seemed tired.

She was definitely losing her mind.

"Why?"

His barely audible query caught her off guard.

She couldn't answer back.

She held his gaze with her own.

Agony occupied his emerald orbs.

She couldn't look away.

Words tumbled out of her mouth on their own accord, warming her heart and freezing the blood in her veins at the same time.

"You could prove me wrong."

She felt powerless.

The same, strange, animalistic laughter filled the entire vicinity of the cell.

**That my dear lady. Would be a grave mistake.**

His ominous voice echoed inside her head.

She smiled a bitter smile.

He had just called her a lady.

"Consider yourself lucky."

He knew when and how to ruin a good moment.

"Why do you hate every one?"

She was desperate to know the answer.

He paused but didn't stop looking at her.

His reply was disheartening.

"I do not hate all."

She felt relieved. There was still some hope left.

His next words shattered her self-confidence.

"I specifically hate you and only you Jane Foster."

He sneered furiously.

She could speak no more.

He certainly knew how to make her feel worthless.

"Why?"

She asked any way - though she was tired and broken.

**I too am tired. Do you see me complaining?**

"Answer the damn question Loki. Stop playing games."

Her eyes were becoming heavy.

Staying awake seemed like a lost battle.

Emotional trauma drained most of her energy.

She desperately wanted to rest.

"I... I do not know."

Restless sleep claimed her senses just as she heard his solemn whisper.

She couldn't decide whether it was her exhaustion or his magic that put her to rest.

Darkness and strange nightmares awaited her on the other side.

A madman's company seemed much more better than this horrid fantasy.

He watched her writhe helplessly as the bitter reality vanished and her morbid nightmares consumed her.

He sighed audibly.

_The mortal wouldn't let him rest._

_The woman was truly insufferable indeed._

He decided to deal with her when she'd wake up.

Right now...

Her nightmares seemed utterly delicious.

And he had nothing better to do.

Her silent screams bemused him.

He was now without a doubt.

_He wasn't the only one who deserved pain._


	6. Real Nightmares

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 6: Real Nightmares

In her dilemma, she knew she was no longer in the confines of the prison cell.

She was some where entirely different.

_Hellish._

She had been here before.

The events unfolding before her haunted her to no end.

She stood on a bridge connecting the sky and the earth.

Darkness clashed with light.

She heard screams of agony.

Two brothers - green and red.

Meeting and being torn apart by an ominous power.

It massacred them - tearing them from limb to limb.

Their screams made her cry.

She couldn't save them.

Then the bridge vanished.

She saw a dark-haired man with haunted, green eyes and a pale face.

He wore tattered, black and green robes.

He was in chains and blood dripped from his gaping wounds.

Some one led him away by yanking on his chains.

He was a puppet being led by a puppeteer.

The puppeteer held a scythe and wore a black, hooded robe - Hades, the Grim Reaper.

She didn't want to know.

He fastened the prisoner onto a wooden plank and instantly drowned him in a sea of stormy, sable waters.

The prisoner with the hollow eyes and a broken body only uttered a heart-wrenching sob before disappearing into the bleak waters.

She closed her eyes shut - covering her ears with her hands.

_Mother._

He had called his mother before drowning.

She could bear this torture no more.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a woman with black hair and a mean demeanour.

A witch.

She offered her something - a golden vile.

She refused.

And the witch became enraged.

She chased her up and down dark staircases, urging her to drink the vile.

But she was too frightened.

Then the stairs and the witch disappeared and she fell down into the recesses of darkness.

Its cavernous depths clutched onto her very soul.

She felt bare - vulnerable.

She fell onto something hard - earth.

She saw a fence occupied by dragons.

They chased her but she ran away.

Falling into darkness once more.

Some one's laughter in the distance - she could hear it quite clearly.

It felt familiar but she couldn't name it.

She felt stranded.

The laughter faded, being replaced by a silken voice.

A masculine voice.

The voice of mischief.

It vibrated all around her.

"How fascinating. Even in dreams. You dream of me."

He was taunting her.

_Loki._

"These aren't dreams."

She spoke in a weak voice.

"These are nightmares."

She was emotionally drained.

She just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Go away Loki. I'm tired."

She whispered slowly.

Darkness ensued.

He didn't speak in return.

All went quiet.

**Wake up Jane Foster. You disgust me. Have Midgardians no honour. Wake up and fight me. You can not rest. I won't let you. If I can not rest, then you can not rest too. Do not pity me. Wake up and face my wrath.**

His voice thundered loudly in her mind.

But she was in her senses no more.

Sleep eluded her.

He growled in rage and reluctantly left her mind.

He'd wait for her to wake up.

And when she does.

She'd have hell to pay for her disobedience.

He'd make sure of that.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Unfocused, soft brown eyes opened - unshed tears still swam in their depths.

The blinding, red light hurt them but they squinted multiple times and then...

They solely settled upon a body which was slumped against a wall.

Chained and restless.

Those brown orbs met emerald.

And time stopped.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

She was jarred out of her thoughts by his acidic voice.

"Stop looking at me like that."

And she realized with embarrassment that she was staring at him.

For how long? She didn't know.

She was still dazed - a bit disoriented.

"Like what Loki?"

She asked quietly.

Taking her eyes off him.

She looked at him but didn't observe him.

That was her downfall.

She was leisurely stretching her limbs when she heard him shout out.

"Stop disobeying me."

She felt even more lost.

"For crying out loud Loki. What the hell! What is wrong with you? I just woke up. Can't you think of something nice?"

She spoke in a bored tone - her back faced him.

"Nothing and no."

She turned around after hearing his low voice.

He wasn't looking at her.

She laughed out loud.

He was visibly brooding like a little child.

He whipped his head to look at her.

A frown adorned his face.

Tight-lipped, he crossed his chained arms over his chest.

Huffing audibly. Now sporting a pout and a wrinkled forehead - he seemed like a troubled child who had lost his candy.

_Candy. Mmmmmmm..._

That made her hungry. Her stomach growled in response.

She wanted to die of embarrassment.

She laid on her stomach.

"I'm hungry Loki. Don't these people ever feed us?"

She was covering her head with her arms - her voice came out muffled.

She didn't receive a retort.

Sighing audibly. She looked at him.

He looked back - his arms were still crossed.

He still frowned.

She looked closely.

The index finger of his right hand was pointing towards something.

Her eyes followed his finger and settled upon something dull and metallic.

It was crockery of some sort - a small platter and a bowl.

Tainted with blood - rusted and misused.

It looked beaten.

_It was the perfect tableware for a king like Loki._

She thought sarcastically.

**It doesn't matter what type. I am still king.**

He spoke calmly in her mind.

Her eyes met his defiantly.

His matched hers in intensity.

She didn't flinch this time.

"You are no king of mine Loki Laufeyson."

She spoke hurriedly, not realising her mistake.

It was too late.

His voice bellowed all around her - she shook with fear.

He was still very much terrible.

"I am not a Laufeyson. I told you before. I am Loki..."

"Odinson. I know. You can't change that."

She spoke meekly.

She was still very much afraid of him.

But the truth always hurt. So be it.

She was ready for the verbal lashing.

But it never came.

He didn't speak a word.

She looked at him - fear evident in her eyes.

His face was hidden in the shadows.

Unmoving and downcast. Covered by his dark locks.

Silence was deadlier.

Uncertainty gripped her heart.

_Was he dead?_

Morbid thoughts plagued her mind.

**You think so high of yourself Jane Foster. Do not flatter yourself. Asgardians do not die so easily. You always forget the most important details. How thoughtless of you! Certainly you are the one for Thor. He always liked his women... Beautiful and scatter-brained.**

His bored tone rang in her mind.

That did it.

Now she was furious.

_How dare he!_

"You are a narcissistic, pompous, arrogant, selfish oaf!"

She screamed in her rage - pointing a finger at him.

"Your observational skills baffle me. Are you really Jane Foster - the renowned woman of science? I think not."

His tone was calm. Too calm.

She didn't submit.

Submission meant defeat.

She wasn't going to give up.

**Your persistence is admiring yes, but you won't survive long this way Jane Foster. You'd be the cause of your own destruction. Don't expect me to come to your rescue when that time arrives.**

His voiced was laced with poison.

"I am not Thor's whore!"

She was tired of being labeled as Thor's.

She wasn't a thing - she didn't belong to any one.

She was a human being - she was her own person.

"Prove me wrong then."

He spat out venomously.

It was a challenge.

She wasn't afraid of risks.

**Think carefully Jane Foster. I am not considered very. Merciful.**

She heard restlessness in his tone.

She didn't like it.

"You called me beautiful."

She was accusing him.

He complimented her - she couldn't believe it.

Her brain was going haywire.

She wanted a change in the current topic. Somehow.

"Which is a mere fact that I pointed out. It wasn't meant to compliment you."

His words were like ice.

They pierced her heart.

"You are horrible."

She pouted.

He seemed indifferent.

"I am not here to pamper you."

His voice was bored.

She was infuriated but he was right.

"I'm still hungry. You're a king. Order something for me to eat. You are a terrible host."

She wasn't joking.

Neither was he.

"You sleep like a horse. Snore like a pig. I am sure you'd eat like a cow. Why waste good food on an animal."

It wasn't a question.

He was openly taunting her.

"So you admit that you're a terrible host and a useless king who couldn't even issue an order."

It wasn't a question too.

She smiled victoriously.

It was gone the next moment.

"I am not your servant. You are just an insect..."

He was enraged. So was she.

She didn't let him finish.

"Then why do you talk to this insect? Leave it be!"

She shouted at him.

Both of them were flushed with rage - their breathing shallow.

"I do not have a choice in the matter. It is most unfortunate that I am stuck here with you of all people."

He spoke loudly.

"There's always a choice. No one is forcing you to bear me. I have no desire for your company too."

She was livid.

Their eyes met - fury and determination prominent in both.

"I wasn't given a choice when I was born. How would you explain that? Where were you then? Where were your high and mighty morals? Why didn't any one save me at that time? Answer me mortal!"

He was furious. She panicked.

He was ready to kill some one.

She didn't want to be that some one.

She felt lost - truly lost.

Her confused expression made him even angrier.

"I told you that he betrayed you. Why do you still pine after him?"

He screamed at her.

She had had enough.

"This is about you. Leave Thor out of it!"

But he was relentless in his pursuit.

"This is about my family!"

Now she lost him.

"Family?"

She was dazed.

"Family? What family? You hurt them all. Betrayed them all and you still dare call your mother's name when in pain!"

That got him.

His eyes widened - he became even more paler.

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it immediately.

He moved his eyes away from her.

She flinched - she had crossed all limits.

But it was too late.

"I told you before."

He spoke in a distant, broken manner.

"I do not possess anything. I am without anyone. I am only Loki and no one else."

His soft whispers broke her heart.

She must apologize.

"Do not try apologising for something that you can not possibly comprehend. My demons are my own. They do not concern you. Do not involve yourself with the likes of Loki. You'd ruin yourself."

She ignored his insanity.

"You're healed."

She was more fascinated than surprised.

An enraged Loki was much much better than a gloomy Loki.

He abruptly looked at her like searching for something in her eyes.

She didn't look away.

His eyes always captivated her.

So much green, blue, black, gold and silver.

So much passion, hatred, rage, depression and oppression.

What went inside? - She'd never know.

_Did she want to?_

The answer was different this time.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Her mind screamed out loud.

She smiled foolishly.

"Did you learn nothing from Thor? Asgardians heal much more quickly as compared to mere mortals. And stop pointing towards my eye. You are incorrigible. Stop staring at me like that woman!"

He chided her albeit a bit softly.

She realized with horror that she was in fact pointing towards his now healed eye.

She quickly crossed her arms over her chest but didn't stop looking at him.

He looked back - a staring contest.

No way she was giving up.

"Like what Loki?"

She repeated her previous question. She didn't know why.

One of his brows rose up - she was amused.

He wasn't.

"Like you are trying to look into my very soul. It is futile. I do not possess one. Do not pity me. Do not disrespect me. I'd hate to kill you so soon."

He spoke calmly.

She did too.

"No. I guess I learnt nothing from Thor. I don't pity you. I would never respect you. And you..."

She again pointed towards him.

"Can't kill me Loki."

She felt awesome after speaking her mind.

The feeling was short-lived though.

**Do not be so sure. I could kill you anytime I want.**

He was mean.

She heard his sudden laughter.

He was enjoying himself.

She wasn't.

"Well at least my nightmares would be gone. Go ahead. I'm not afraid. I'd be free at last."

She wasn't serious but he was.

His next words took her breath away.

"What you call a nightmare..."

He paused - his eyes held pain.

"Is my reality."

His voice was dejected.

She could speak no more.

She really didn't know anything about him.

It was useless.

She was useless.

She was trying to win a lost battle.

And he was right.

She was ruining her life.

And _his._


	7. Sweet Suffering

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 7: Sweet Suffering

It was futile.

She wanted to give up.

_He _was more stubborn than a mule.

She stand corrected.

Loki Odinson was. . .

She stopped thinking abruptly.

_Was what exactly?_

_And more importantly. Why was she thinking about him?_

She knew the answers but she just didn't want to accept them.

She was stubborn herself.

**Midgardians are distasteful.**

Here we go again.

He just couldn't let her think in peace.

"Why do you bother with Midgardians? Leave them be."

She wasn't feeling enthusiastic at the moment.

"You amaze me sometimes with your rashness and short-sightedness. Are you a barbarian or are you naturally daft?"

She didn't reply.

It was hopeless.

She was tired and hungry.

And. . .

She had no desire to talk to Loki.

**I also have no desire to converse with you mortal. You are immensely. . .**

His voice was loud and angry. She cut him off immediately.

"I'm not interested in anything that you say."

It wasn't true but. . .

She was tired of his constant banters.

He was relentless.

"That is a lie Jane Foster."

His voice was low.

She didn't pay attention.

"Leave me alone Loki."

She was irritated now.

He was definitely not like an open book.

"You are more like an onion. Layers upon layers of lies and deception. The more you peel off. The more complicated you get. You're a trickster I know. But your tricks are getting old Silvertongue."

She spoke calmly.

She wasn't afraid of him.

She didn't receive a reply.

But she froze on the spot.

The crimson light of the cell blinked thrice and then darkness enveloped everything around her.

She knew total darkness meant big trouble.

BlBrBlBrBlBrBlBrBlBr

The woman was heedless.

He had had enough.

_How dare she thought about him._

She was a fool and she had no right to think about him.

Her life was a sad mistake.

He knew how to right it.

The mortal wanted to understand him.

_Wretched wench._

She knew nothing about him.

She couldn't possibly understand him.

Ever. . .

Fate had something else in store for the both of them.

He became painfully alert after witnessing the blinking of the red light in the cell.

_They _were back.

Once more.

And this time.

They won't spare her too.

He laughed bitterly.

He wanted her to suffer indefinitely.

FTFTFTFTFT

"Mother can you still sense his presence?"

He knew his brother was alive but not well.

He couldn't do anything.

His father was ill.

He had no advisor.

No way to travel.

He was stranded.

His only hope was his mother.

"Do not worry yourself my son."

She spoke calmly.

"Rest assured. My son and your brother will return to us."

He didn't possess the energy to interrogate his mother any further.

"The mortal is well."

He didn't want to believe her.

But he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"He will not hurt her. Remember dearest son. He is my son and your brother."

He couldn't disagree.

Loki was on his own.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Her screams were music to his ears.

She writhed, twisted and thrashed.

But the pain wouldn't go away.

It increased in intensity.

He was enjoying every second of it.

He never wanted the torture to stop.

Still chained to the wall.

He watched as five, large snakes.

Dressed in the shadows.

Attacked Jane.

Without pause.

He was mirthful.

Now was her turn to feel the agony.

He laughed at her helplessness.

The serpents coiled around her body like invisible, barbed wires.

She rolled onto the coarse floor of the cell like a person on fire.

He knew the pain.

He had experienced it many times before and now. . .

It was Jane Foster's turn.

They bounded her.

Her shrill cries reverberated all around.

He wasn't affected in the least.

She deserved hell.

Two snakes were attached to her legs.

Two to her arms.

The last one was two-headed and it targeted her eyes.

The were all darker than darkness itself.

Exquisite, red and gold patterns adorned their bodies.

They had long, sharp fangs that dripped boiling-hot, coal-black venom.

They pierced her delicate flesh with their poisonous fangs.

Injecting her with the scalding hot liquid.

No skin broke.

Not even a single drop of blood was shed.

Shadows devastated her being.

They robbed her of her sanity.

He watched as her soft, brown eyes turned hollow, black.

Her breathing became laboured.

Her skin became ghostly white.

Then. . .

Ear-splitting screams turned into silent sobs.

And after sometime. . .

Her body stilled.

No sobs.

No movement.

Just tears escaped her eyes.

She had finally given up.

But the snakes were obstinate.

The didn't let go.

Her lips turned blue.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

In a last attempt to save herself.

She uttered a single name.

And he knew at that exact moment.

That if he didn't save her right now then. . .

He was doomed.

And so was she.


	8. Sad Thoughts

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 8: Sad Thoughts

"Loki."

It was a plea.

Like an agonizing mantra.

It echoed in his mind.

The mortal called for him.

_How very futile._

_She was surely insane._

He neglected her plea.

She was on her own.

Nobody came to his rescue.

He would make sure that nobody would come to her rescue too.

She would suffer.

All alone.

Just like him.

Lavender and silk.

It wafted around him, encasing him.

Soothing him.

_Mother._

He immediately remembered.

**My dearest son.**

He forgot to breathe.

**Save her.**

He wanted to believe that it was all a trick but something felt wrong and right, all at the same time.

Even the wrongness of the situation felt right.

**Mother.**

He couldn't speak another word.

**Time is precious. She is not the enemy. Save yourself and the mortal. Protect her with your life. And come back home to us.**

Her voice held worry but it felt heavenly.

He was in paradise.

**I love you my son. My little Loki.**

And then she spoke no more.

He wanted to call out her name out loud.

Again and again.

But he was tongue-tied.

A loud feminine scream jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Loki."

Again the same plea.

She called his name with urgency.

She needed him.

The irony of the situation enraged him.

"I have no home Jane Foster and I have no mother. Stop with your enchantments witch. Suffer the serpent's wrath. No one would ever come to your aid."

He spoke in a venomous tone.

Time and time again, he learnt not to trust anyone.

He would not rescue her.

_Let her die._

He was livid.

But the mortal was relentless.

"Loki."

A sob.

And then silence.

This time she moved no more.

He observed her situation.

The serpents continued their aggression.

She remained unmoving.

Black blood oozed out of her mouth.

And then. . .

Small spasms rocked her body.

_Mortals were helpless._

He would never help her.

"Loki."

A wail.

A heart-wrenching cry for help.

**I would never comply. Die companionless mortal.**

He knew he was being cruel.

But her next words shook him to the core.

"If. . . You are truly. . . Frigga's son. . . You will. . . Help. . . Me. . . Loki. . . Odinson."

Her voice was strangled.

Choked.

He cursed aloud.

**I am not Odin's son mortal. Hold your tongue and die.**

He was furious.

"Please."

And his resolve crumbled.

He could clearly see her struggle.

She was foolishly brave and didn't know when to give up.

"What would you offer in return?"

He wasn't jestering.

He was testing her limits.

He received no reply.

He couldn't hear her heartbeat any more.

She was gone.

JLJLJLJLJL

Fear gripped her heart.

She knew something was coming.

Not for him.

But for her.

She looked at Loki.

He looked back.

He had something in his demeanour.

Something sinister.

A cruel smile adorned both his eyes and visage.

It chilled her to the bone.

Suddenly, burning pain encased her entire being.

She was freezing and burning at the same time.

She writhed helplessly on the cold floor of the cell.

An inhuman laughter.

He was enjoying it all.

And she realized with terror that he knew beforehand what would happen to her.

He truly wanted her to get hurt.

Thor's brother hated her.

The fact didn't enrage her.

She was sad.

More for him than for herself.

She had Erik, Darcy.

Thor.

He on the other hand - had no one.

But he wanted no pity.

And she wasn't pitying him.

She was just mourning his loss.

She didn't know why.

And she was certain.

He would never understand her intentions.

No matter how sincere they were.

Shadows.

Invisible beings.

She wasn't given time to decide.

They attacked her limbs. Her eyes.

They paralysed her. Blinded her.

They were the same creatures that ensnared and tortured Loki.

Loki.

The name felt like fire and ice.

Like soothing, healing salve.

And burning, molten lava.

It was both painful and relieving to think of his name.

To think of him.

May be it was a disease - a syndrome.

One prisoner was becoming attached to the other.

While the other was doing the exact opposite.

A prison could drive a person insane.

Loki was her only companion - more precisely a prison mate.

She had no companions.

He was more like her enemy.

She wanted to cry out loud.

No one would come to help her.

She would die alone.

Right now, she was Jane Foster - an ordinary prisoner in a strange place.

No longer a renowned astrophysicist.

She was a nobody here.

But she wouldn't give up.

She would call for help.

She would call for him.

She would call for Loki.

Until her last breath.

A healing touch.

A soothing fragrance.

And sudden warmth enveloped her.

She could feel the pain no more.

The horrid serpents vanished.

A melodious, feminine voice reached her ears.

She could see no one.

Comforting darkness encased her.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't move.

**Dearest Jane.**

She immediately relaxed after hearing the strange voice.

**Please forgive him. Protect him. Return him. You are his only hope now.**

She felt dazed.

Who was this women - she didn't know.

Her voice felt otherworldly.

She wasn't an ordinary woman.

**Please protect my son.**

She was a mother.

**Please protect my little Loki.**

She was an Asgardian mother.

More importantly - she was Loki's mother.

Frigga.

She wanted to cry out loud.

She felt relief wash over her.

Her wounds didn't matter any more.

She wanted to converse with his mother but the woman spoke no more.

Despair filled her - she wasn't able to utter a single word.

The warmth, the fragrance, the healing, soothing touches disappeared.

Her nightmare was back.

Gold and red - black and silver.

Shadowy creatures with teeth like daggers, bodies like barbed wires and venom like molten ice became her reality.

She could see no more.

The two-headed serpent destroyed her eyes.

Her mouth bled - blood as dark as tar.

Her limbs felt like jelly.

She had no physical injuries.

But they drained her of all energy.

She was powerless and in great pain.

Like acid, their poison burned the blood in her veins.

Tearing her flesh from the inside.

The agony was unbearable.

And so she did the only thing that she could think of.

She called his name.

Again and again.

Like a sacred mantra.

A miraculous spell.

A cure.

He neglected her painful wails.

Her pleas were disregarded.

His words were venomous - they stung her mercilessly.

But she quickly forgave and forgot.

And just kept on calling.

Continuously.

She knew she could be wrong.

But his mother couldn't be wrong about him.

So, she would try her very hardest.

She knew she was running out of time.

Tears of despair and pain escaped her eyes.

She could speak no more with her blood-drained lips.

She could hear no more - nausea and vertigo gripped her senses.

She could see no more as the snakes vanquished her eyesight.

Even Jane Foster had limits.

The snakes were relentless.

But she wasn't.

_May be. . ._

She was losing consciousness fast.

_She called for the wrong person for all the right reasons._

Her last thoughts were morose.

_Even in death._

_Loki Odinson._

_Didn't forgive._

_Jane Foster._

She wasn't pitying herself.

She wasn't feeling bitter about anything.

She was just. . .

Sad and empty.

She knew her time was near.

She couldn't stop it.

She didn't want to - the pain was excruciating.

The serpents haunted her.

She wanted it all to end.

She had no desire to live.

Not any more.

A painful sob.

The calling of his name one last time.

And she could breathe no more.

This time darkness became her reality.

And she obliged albeit with a heavy heart.

A broken soul.

Blood-stained lips.

Tearful orbs.

And a tongue that called just one name and nothing else.

Loki.


	9. Difficult Decision

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 9: Difficult Decision

Silence.

Complete silence.

It deafened him.

He looked at her.

She moved no more.

He moved his eyes away from her - staring blankly at nothing in particular.

He didn't want to look at her but his mother's words haunted him.

He just didn't want to admit that. . .

Even he could be wrong.

The red light blinked no more.

The serpents upon her body didn't let go.

The darkness around him didn't increase.

But the darkness inside him did.

Something inside him broke lose.

He whipped his head towards her now dead body.

He was furious.

She lay still. No sound escaped her.

He became restless.

He could still see the remaining tear-lines on her visage.

Her appearance was miserable.

He was miserable.

Chains clanged.

He wanted to break free.

His captors were too cruel.

He knew they knew that. . .

He was affected in some way.

His voice was low.

Too deadly even for the strongest of hearts.

"I command you to wake up mortal."

No reply.

_Midgardians were vile._

He wanted to strangle her - but he was chained and she was. . .

Panic.

Utter panic seized his heart.

He possessed a motive - no more.

_Insolent woman._

She took everything away from him.

This time his voice was more of a scream.

"Wake up Jane Foster. You are nothing. Just a mere mortal. You can not escape me. I am superior. You will not d. . ."

He faltered abruptly.

Too abruptly.

He received no retort.

The jangling of chains became loud.

Frenzied.

His body lurched forward - desperate to reach her.

He searched her mind.

Mind-numbing darkness greeted him.

His struggles increased and so did his injuries.

He didn't care.

**Wake up! Wake up! Wake up vermin!**

He shouted in her mind.

**You can not escape my wrath. I will have my revenge. I am the only one who is allowed to take your life. No one would dare take away your breaths. Not even you Jane Foster.**

Insanity gripped his heart.

Silence greeted his ears.

A loud scream thundered.

Fear gripped his soul.

An intense realization dawned upon him.

He had succeeded indeed.

The struggling increased rapidly.

He was alone once more.

Blood poured from his wounds.

She disturbed him no more.

Strangled cries escaped him.

Despair.

Frighteningly true despair.

Was his final realization.

With blood-shot eyes he looked at her.

Still struggling to break free of his restraints.

_Jane Foster was his and his only._

_And now. . ._

He screamed again.

_Jane Foster no more._

LFLFLFLFLF

Pain.

Immeasurable pain.

It broke her heart.

She gripped her chest - trying to breathe.

But she couldn't stop the agony.

The mortal was dead.

And her son was in pain.

There was nothing she could do.

She could just pray because. . .

She knew there was still one thing left.

And that was hope.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Rage.

All-consuming.

Terrifying.

Mind-numbing rage.

It took over him.

He knew he wasn't in his senses.

And. . .

He was ready to kill or be killed.

Rage could make you fearless.

He. . .

Wasn't afraid.

"Let her go. Let her live. She doesn't concern you. I will be the one to decide her fate."

His voice was loud - full of venom.

"I am playing by your rules. You have me. Let her go. She is useless. Leave her be."

He wasn't begging.

He wasn't pleading.

His tone was firm.

He was holding back something.

Anger.

It blinded him.

He didn't know what he was saying.

Why he was saying such things.

He didn't know what he meant.

Suddenly, Jane Foster mattered.

"No. She means nothing to me. But I will have my revenge. Do not dare harm her. I will be the one to take away her life. You are a coward. You will suffer my wrath. You fear me. You can not face me. You are truly disgusting. You are not my lord. Lagolot."

That did it.

He smiled bitterly.

His plan worked.

Immediately the serpents left her.

Their loud hisses rang in his ears.

They headed for him.

He was called silvertongue for nothing.

Strangely, doing good felt. . .

Relieving.

He couldn't hear her breaths but he knew.

She would survive.

For now.

He closed his eyes and awaited the agonizing pain.

Which always felt. . .

Never-ending.

"Jane."

He didn't know why he whispered her name.

_It was futile._

_She wouldn't listen._

_It didn't matter._

Two snakes attacked his chest and torso.

_He was always hated by all._

Two snakes attacked his throat.

_He was always neglected by all._

The largest, two-headed snake targeted his eyes - immediately blinding him.

_Jane Foster wasn't different._

Blood poured freely from his wounds.

_Just like the rest._

The creatures tore off his flesh aggressively - mercilessly injecting him with their deadly venom.

_Jane Foster would hate him._

Pain gripped his heart and soul but he didn't cry out. He was used to pain. He wouldn't make his captors happy.

_Just like the rest, she would neglect him._

His eye-sockets bled. His torso and chest bled. His throat bled. He could hardly breathe.

_She would never notice him._

They kept on destroying him. Kept on taking away his sanity.

_She would never understand him._

His eyes shed tears - blood tears. His mouth opened. He didn't utter a single sound.

_She would also leave him alone._

Dark blood escaped his now blue lips. Blood-drained, blood-stained.

_He wasn't a Jotun. He wasn't an Asgardian. He wasn't Loki._

_He wasn't like the rest of them._

_He was just a no body. A person with no identity. He was invisible._

_He never truly existed._

The realization - his thoughts were terrifying. He wasn't pitying himself.

They were bitter facts and he accepted them albeit with a heavy heart.

Metal clanked. He struggled against his restraints. The agony was becoming unbearable.

Finally, he saw the blinking of the red light and the shadows vanished.

_They left two corpses behind._

His thoughts were bitter like the taste of venomous blood in his mouth.

He slumped against the wall.

His eyes felt heavy.

All energy left him.

With blind, bleeding eyes he looked in a direction.

In _her _direction.

He couldn't see her but he could feel her.

Pain. Despair. And nothing else.

He felt defeated.

She breathed no more.

Soon darkness enveloped him.

He became senseless with a heavy heart.

But just as he lost consciousness. . .

Someone else started breathing in the hostile atmosphere of the cell.

Fate was indeed cruel.


	10. Tortured Plea

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 10: Tortured Plea

"Jane."

A heart-wrenching cry.

A tortured plea.

It stabbed her unbeating heart.

Thunder struck inside her - filling her with life.

Someone called for her.

Someone, somewhere. . .

Needed her.

She had to live.

She can not give up.

She wouldn't give up.

She would live.

For that someone.

She won't give up.

For that someone.

Her dormant senses, lifeless heart and silent soul commanded her to live.

For that someone.

Her heart started beating.

Her breathing returned.

She could feel.

She felt alive.

She was alive.

Jane Foster was dead no more.

JLJLJLJLJL

Abruptly, eyes as dark as the night opened.

They were unfocused - empty.

A loud, feminine scream echoed in the cell.

A frail body spasmed - agony surrounded it.

Shallow breaths escaped it.

The hollow eyes settled upon something.

Someone.

Another body slumped against a wall.

The agony increased.

Blood tears were shed.

Then. . .

The darkness disappeared.

The emptiness vanished.

Breathing became normal.

The pain lessened.

And it spasmed no more.

Terrified, brown orbs now shed tears as clear as the day.

They kept on looking towards the other body.

A broken body.

More tears. . .

The eyes could see no more.

"Loki."

It wasn't a call.

It was a plea.

A simple plea.

And nothing else.

LJLJLJLJLJ

She knew she was alive.

How?

She didn't know.

She didn't want to.

It was all too painful.

She could hardly breathe.

She was still in pain.

She tried to move.

She couldn't.

Her limbs felt numb.

She could barely see.

The space around her was deadly quiet - too quiet.

She was terrified.

Red light. . .

It still blinded her momentarily.

She hadn't forgotten its significance.

She could still feel the serpents around her - upon her.

She shuddered - both cold and frightened.

It pained her.

Agony surrounded her.

She was thankful that she wasn't blinded by those creatures.

Sight was a gift indeed.

Until it settled upon a certain someone.

A loud scream escaped her parched throat.

She knew who it was.

"Loki."

A strangled cry escaped her chapped lips.

Like lightning, she stood up rapidly.

But she had no strength.

She fell down immediately.

She cried her heart out.

She couldn't hear his breathing.

Something or someone had mercilessly killed him.

She could see blood.

His blood.

Lots of it.

It coated his frame, his surroundings like a veil.

A bloody veil.

Torn clothes.

Slumped against a cold, coarse wall.

Limbs still chained pitilessly.

His wounds looked fresh and severe.

Her heartbeat escalated.

He was dead.

And she couldn't help him.

She wasn't able to save him.

Sadness and panic enveloped her senses.

She had disappointed a mother.

Without a care in the world, she again tried standing up on wobbly limbs.

They couldn't support her weight.

She fell down again.

This time she screamed out his name.

"Loki!"

No response.

She wouldn't give up.

She crawled upon the cold, dirty floor of the cell.

She dragged her limbs - she could feel them no more.

She was dragging dead weight.

She was dead weight.

But she was Jane Foster.

She would never give up hope.

She would keep on trying.

It was painful.

But she kept on progressing in his direction.

She had to reach him.

She had no choice.

She had to do something.

Tears covered her eyes.

Sobs escaped her.

Numerous scratches covered her body.

But she didn't stop crawling.

Minutes felt like hours.

Time passed and the distance between them lessened.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity.

She reached him.

She could see him clearly now.

His blood coated the floor around him.

His face was downcast - dark, long locks covered his entire visage.

Bloodied chains ensnared his limbs.

And his breathing was shallow.

He was alive.

She was both happy and relieved.

Loki wasn't dead.

She extended her hand to touch his locks.

But abruptly her hand stopped.

The blood in her veins froze.

Her breathing hitched.

She felt petrified.

And then. . .

More tears cascaded down her face and. . .

Her heart broke.


	11. Dire Punishment

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 11: Dire Punishment

Her hand stilled.

Dark locks moved.

Bleeding eye sockets stared at her.

She could find no eyes.

Just a fountain of blood.

It flowed freely and coated his entire visage.

He could see no more.

But he recognized her presence.

His face was turned towards her.

Tears flowed from her eyes.

A silent scream escaped her.

She covered her mouth with her hand.

She uttered just one name.

"Loki."

He didn't respond.

But at least. . .

He was alive.

"Your enthusiasm bores me Jane Foster. Your pity would do me no good. Your tears lay wasted. Stop your lament at once. I am not dead."

His words were acidic.

It was a command but she couldn't stop crying.

"Loki."

Her tone was low - heart-wrenching.

He stilled.

"What do you want Jane Foster? Stop calling my name like that. You are in pain due to your own foolishness. I told you not to disobey me. Now suffer the consequences. You are not my concern."

His voice was low and angry.

She didn't reply.

His words stung her.

He was cruel.

"Loki."

She repeated his name once more.

Like a mantra - it echoed in her mind.

_She didn't know why?_

_But she was glad that he was with her._

_Alive._

Her happiness was short-lived.

"You are insufferable woman. I told you before. Stop. Calling. My. Name. What do you want with me wretched enchantress?"

He shouted furiously.

He had had enough.

She didn't speak in return.

He couldn't hear anything.

Panic seized his being once more.

"I asked you a question. Answer me mortal. Now!"

He shouted out loud.

He was enraged.

_How dare she?_

Still no reply.

He opened his mouth to say something harsh again.

Coarse hands gripped his face.

His mouth closed immediately.

Words died. . .

His breathing hitched.

His heartbeat increased.

He became still.

Small, fragile hands touched and prodded his entire visage.

His senses froze.

_Jane Foster was touching his face._

_She was touching him._

_She was touching Loki._

He felt petrified.

His mind immediately told him to get away from her but his heart heavily disagreed.

He couldn't decide.

He wasn't known to be merciful.

Rage was his only retort.

Ferocity took over all his senses.

Blinded by anger, he took her free wrists in his chained hands.

He applied bone-crushing pressure upon them.

He had full intention of breaking her bones.

Her screams were melodious.

He wanted to hear more.

When he spoke, his voice held only contempt.

"How dare you touch me. You a mere mortal. You do not have the authority. You are impure. I will break these hands of yours. Have you learnt nothing? You mean nothing to me. You are worthless. Your spells will not work upon me Thor's wench!"

He screamed in his fury.

The pressure upon her limbs didn't decrease.

She tried to free her hands.

But his iron-like grip didn't let her escape.

He shook her violently.

"Answer me mortal. You can not escape me. You can not escape Loki. Jane Foster."

He was hurting her both with his words and limbs.

He didn't care in the least.

Her screams turned into loud wails.

He didn't let go.

_She didn't matter._

_She was nothing._

He didn't ease the pressure upon her wrists.

Her wails turned into silent sobs.

_She deserved dire punishment._

_He was never ever wrong._

The pain became unbearable.

Her sobs seized.

Her breathing became even.

Her wrists went limp.

He quickly let go of them as if burned.

He couldn't see her but he could still hear and feel everything around him.

He heard a thump.

The mortal had fallen on the floor of the cell.

She had become unconscious once more.

JLJLJLJLJL

"Loki."

The name haunted her relentlessly.

She felt heart-broken.

She knew that he wasn't a pious man.

He was far from it.

She knew he was a trickster.

But her heart bled when she saw his torn and bleeding frame.

He wasn't an animal.

He was a man.

A living, breathing being - just like her.

And he didn't deserve such a harsh treatment.

His words were hurtful but she ignored them.

She remembered his mother's words.

Frigga.

A mother loved him.

Loki possessed a mother unlike her.

And she loved him dearly.

It was a fact - it didn't feel bitter to her.

_Who was she to hate him?_

Loki wasn't born to be hated.

She kept on calling out his name.

She didn't know why.

He interrogated her in his rage.

But she had become almost numb.

His queries went unheard.

She just stared at him.

His wounds wounded her heart.

Involuntarily, someone or something nudged her in his direction.

Her hands rose on their own accord.

She felt like being under a spell.

All she could think about was related to him.

And nothing else.

She felt powerless as her hands gripped his visage.

His face was blood-stained.

She felt blood-stained.

His blood tainted her heart and soul.

But she could feel him.

He breathed.

She was glad.

He was alive.

She felt no pity.

Just a mother's love.

Immense pain.

It destroyed her euphoria.

Her senses became alive.

They screamed at her to get away.

To get away from her source of pain.

To get away from him.

He caused her pain.

He was angry.

She knew why.

She possessed no right to touch him.

He possessed all the rights to destroy her.

Terribly.

Her bones felt crushed.

She cried her heart out.

He didn't listen.

Her pleas went unheard.

The agony was too unbearable.

_He wasn't cruel._

She assured herself.

But her mind didn't agree with her.

He didn't cease his painful ministrations.

And she, as much as she despised it. . .

Lost consciousness.

_Darkness loved her too much to let her go._

Her thoughts before becoming senseless were bitter.

And sad.

It all felt too tragic.

_She truly didn't want to lose sight of him again._

_Loki._

_He had finally succeeded in capturing her mind._

_Jane Foster couldn't think of anyone or anything else._

_Any longer._

_Except him._

_Except Loki._

_She was truly doomed._

LJLJLJLJLJ

_The woman was heedless._

He immediately came to his senses.

He was in great pain but he ignored his injuries.

_The mortal was alive._

He heard a thump.

_But she wasn't well._

He heard her screams and cries.

She was trying to stand up.

But she was being unsuccessful in her attempts.

He heard her wails and pleas again.

She crawled on her limbs.

He knew why she was trying so hard.

He was relieved to know that she was alive.

But he became furious because he knew that. . .

She was trying her best to reach him.

He had no explanation for her bizarre behaviour.

_She was acting like a mad woman._

_Jane Foster was a mad woman._

He corrected himself himself.

He wasn't surprised by her actions.

He already knew she was insane.

He wanted to call her names.

The woman was relentless in her pursuits.

_She didn't know how to give up._

_When to give up._

_She was incorrigible._

He was enraged.

His harsh words had no effect on her.

Violence was the only way out.

Her touch was the last straw.

He became oppressive - tyrant.

He wanted to break her.

His heart told him to stop all this madness.

But he didn't stop.

_Jane Foster would suffer._

_Suffer till death._

_He would make sure of it._

Her wails went unheard.

He didn't cease his heartless actions until. . .

She became numb.

Darkness stole her away from him once more.

And he let go of her albeit reluctantly.

Sighing audibly.

He tried to control his anger.

_It was hopeless now._

He contemplated hard as he sensed her senseless form.

_The mortal wouldn't listen to any one._

_Especially him._

His thoughts were pessimistic.

He was pessimistic.

She seemed utterly helpless in her siesta.

He could kill her easily but he wasn't a coward and. . .

He wasn't done with her.

Yet.

TFTFTFTFTF

"Mother."

His voice thundered in the golden throne room.

"Your brother is hurt my son. The mortal is alive. Do not worry yourself."

Her tone was soft - motherly.

"But what about. . ."

He inquired loudly.

She didn't let him finish.

"The mortal is injured but she is under your brother's protection. Their captors would not fatally harm him or her."

Her voice was firm.

"But they could still harm them if not fatally."

His voice was loud and full of emotions.

"We must do something mother."

He pleaded.

"He would not protect her. He truly hates her."

His voice held sadness and worry.

"My son and your brother will not harm the mortal. Rest assured he protects her presence. You need not to worry. There is nothing we can do. Trust Loki. They are both each others' last hope. He won't disappoint anyone this time. Trust me my son. A mother is never wrong."

Her tone was soft but determined.

He couldn't argue.

May be his mother was right.

He had his doubts.

But the two people who were dearest to his heart were indeed on their own.

And there was nothing he could do to help them.

He just had a feeling that. . .

They will either escape that haunted prison or. . .

Die trying.

He just hoped it wasn't the latter.


	12. Impending Doom

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 12: Impending Doom

Darkness.

Pain.

They were now her constant companions.

Thirst.

Hunger.

She was starved.

Her throat was parched.

As she opened her eyes, blinding, red light greeted her vision.

One word escaped her chapped, cracked lips.

"Water."

It was a plea.

A painful whisper.

She tried moving her body but the pain was too much.

She felt utterly helpless.

She received no help.

No response.

It was futile.

She was alone.

It was hopeless.

"I am not your slave. Get it yourself."

A loud, masculine voice reached her ears.

She felt relieved.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Loki.

His name was like sweet poison.

Her last encounter with him was still fresh in her mind.

But. . .

She wasn't terrified.

She wasn't afraid of him.

**You are still a fool Jane Foster.**

His voice bellowed in her mind.

She wouldn't disagree.

She was a fool indeed.

Her eyes moved towards a dark corner in the cell.

She saw him slumped against the wall.

He scowled at her.

She flinched - he wasn't completely healed yet.

"I can't move."

She whimpered.

His eyes weren't completely healed but he still looked at her as if he was annoyed and bored with her.

"I do not care. You are not my concern."

His voice was venomous.

She remained unaffected.

She sighed loudly and moved her eyes away from him.

She was in pain and Loki was being as stubborn as usual.

She tried to sit up but it was of no use.

She was too weak and tired to move her battered and bloodied body.

But she didn't give up.

She kept on trying but her body felt numb.

Frustrated tears coated her vision but she didn't give up.

"At least I am less stubborn than you are."

His voice was a whisper.

She didn't stop struggling.

"You are cruel Loki."

Her voice was strangled.

"So it seems."

His voice was smooth.

She stopped moving.

But her tears didn't cease.

"What will you attain with your tears mortal? In the end you will die alone and thirsty."

His voice held no pity.

She didn't expect any.

"Nothing but I won't die in vain and. . ."

Her voice seemed small but it wasn't bitter.

She looked at him.

He looked back.

"And?"

His voice held no humour.

"I won't die alone."

Her voice was determined - she knew the underlining meaning in her own words.

His eyes widened.

He frowned in response.

"I will not accompany you in your last moments mortal. Do not forget your place. You are still below me."

His loud voice echoed in the eerie cell.

He had caught her drift.

She wasn't ashamed.

After all, she was losing her mind.

She looked away from him.

She didn't want to retort.

Silent sobs rocked her body.

If she could, she would have gladly drank her own tears.

"Your thoughts are disgusting woman!"

She neglected his bitter words.

The air grew heavy between them.

**Do not ignore me vermin.**

His voice was angry.

He was angry.

She had had enough.

"Stop raping my mind Loki. Let me die in peace."

She shouted out loud without sparing him a glance.

She didn't want to look at him.

_He was truly ruthless._

"Yes. That is who I am. Truly ruthless."

His voice was cold.

He didn't let her recover.

**Rape. It is such a variant word. But I am above it. You do not know the extent of it. Death. You won't die. Not yet. He wont let you.**

His voice felt faraway - too distant.

His words stung.

Her skin felt prickly like millions of ants gnawing at her body.

She looked at him.

He didn't look at her.

He seemed detached.

He didn't care.

Something froze in her.

Thirst. Hunger. All in all. Nothing mattered anymore.

Except one.

It was a nagging thought.

She had to voice it before she went insane.

"Who won't let me die?"

The words cascaded out of her mouth like a dying waterfall.

It was the moment of truth.

But, what happened next terrified her to the bone.

Loki looked at her straight in the eye.

And suddenly. . .

The same foreboding feeling returned.

The dreadful, red light blinked.

She took her eyes away from him to look all around her instead.

Sudden panic seized her heart and soul.

And she momentarily forgot to breathe.

She was sure that the nameless creatures would be back to haunt the both of them.

But nothing happened.

The blinking subsided.

And no gruesome creatures came.

She waited still.

The wait was both horrifying and relieving at the same time.

She felt restless.

The crimson light blinked no more.

His voice was low.

She couldn't understand the words.

The chanting became louder - grew longer.

Her mind could perceive nothing.

Then, his loud voice bellowed in her ears.

"Concentrate you fool. His name is Lagolot and he is not my lord."

She stared at him - scared and dumbfounded.

He stared back at her with his still healing eyes.

Eyes hollow like a black hole.

Fear.

It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

She wanted to look away.

He wasn't himself.

She was sure of it.

But she could do nothing.

Something felt wrong.

She couldn't move.

Her body wasn't under her control.

Anymore.

She kept on looking into his bleak eyes with a sudden sense of dread.

"Lagolot."

She tested the name on her tongue.

Her voice cracked.

He frowned.

"Yes. You have heard right."

His voice was bitter - his posture rigid.

"Who is Lagolot?"

She managed to ask him albeit uneasily - tears stung her eyes.

She was thirsty and terrified.

She couldn't think straight.

She didn't know what to do.

And Loki wasn't helping.

He was terrifying her even more deeply.

"You have not seen anything. You do not even know the meaning of true terror."

He spoke calmly and looked away from her.

He was hiding something from her and she felt sudden relief wash over her.

She was keen but she was more frightened than curious.

"Do you know the meaning of true terror? Of rape and death? Of hunger and thirst? Answer me Loki. Please."

Her voice wasn't convincing.

She regretted her queries.

He looked at her again.

The blood drained from her face.

She was foolish indeed.

"Do you want to experience it all? Curiosity would surely bring you closer to your grave."

He was mocking her.

Utter contempt dripped from his every word.

She tried inching away from him - she failed miserably.

She couldn't move still.

He looked even more sinister than before.

She moved her eyes away from him.

"Do not look away from me mortal! Answer me!"

His tone was violent - threatening.

It wasn't a request.

It was a command.

Loki was mad now.

She didn't look at him, immediately.

But when she did.

She could only utter one word.

"No."

She was being silly but she almost felt broken at that moment.

He looked furious.

And he was driving her insane with fright.

She couldn't complain.

"Yes."

It was a whisper.

She knew that he had answered her questions.

She wasn't happy with the reply.

She felt almost. . .

Heartbroken.

"Why has he imprisoned me? Why has he imprisoned you? What are those creatures? Do they obey him? Why do they obey him? Who is he? Where is he? Where are we? Why isn't anyone coming to our rescue? Where is Thor? Where is your family? I'm hungry and thirsty and I want to go back home."

She spoke aloud without any pause - choking on her own words.

She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it.

Hot tears clouded her vision and judgement.

Nothing made any sense, anymore.

"If you want all the answers so desperately then by all means, ask him yourself. Do not bother me woman. I am not here to assist you in any matter at all."

He roared - venom dripped from his every word.

The chains rattled and his expression hardened.

She flinched but didn't look away.

She decided to play with fire.

It was a risk - she was stubborn and suicidal.

She wanted to take it to the extreme.

The consequences be damned to hell.

"You don't know anything. Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

Her voice was loud.

She was being cruel - rubbing salt to his wounds.

But oddly enough, she liked it.

He was a sadistic beast himself.

Everything became silent around her.

He lowered his head - the rattling of chains seized.

His long, dark locks covered his face.

She now awaited the worst.

His malignant outburst.

The serene calm before the ear-splitting storm.

But no storm came.

She only heard laughter.

Bitter, inhuman and maniacal.

She became afraid.

Afraid for her very life.

"You are not born clever enough to fool me Jane Foster of Midgard."

His words rang in her ears.

"Do not forget. I am mischief and. . ."

He looked at her - his voice silky.

Her breathing hitched - her eyes widened.

His wounds were all gone.

His emerald orbs captivated her.

"You can never win against me."

His voice was low.

A grin was now plastered upon his visage.

A dark, sinister grin.

She shuddered but didn't look away.

Her plan had backfired.

Loki outsmarted her and. . .

He wasn't going to tell her anything.

She had to think of a plan B and fast.

If there was any plan B to begin with.

She felt like a drowning sailor who was desperately grasping at straws but failing miserably none-the-less.

It was hopeless.

Loki was impossible.

Another animalistic laughter reached her ears.

"Today is most unfortunate for you Jane Foster."

His words pierced her heart like a vengeful dagger.

He smirked at her like a psychotic killer - a ravenous murderer.

The ominous gleam in his viridian eyes froze her to the spot.

His gaze was most unsettling.

The red light blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"They are back. Ready to quench your thirst of gaining more and more knowledge. Their wisdom may enlighten you."

He was openly mocking her, again.

The iron bars disappeared.

The red light vanished.

Darkness enveloped the whole cell.

She couldn't move a muscle - fear encased her entire being.

Her breathing stopped.

She could hear or see nothing.

"Loki."

It was a strangled cry.

She was frightened to the core.

Something was terribly wrong.

And in the deepest, darkest recesses of her heart, she knew that. . .

Impending doom was near.

Once more.

"Jane Foster."

It wasn't a whisper.

He was audibly panting like a wild beast now.

The loud and frantic jangling of chains terrified her even more.

She looked in his direction in the dark.

She couldn't perceive anything.

"Do not forget to scream."

His voice was low - husky.

Another inhuman laughter rang in her vicinity of morbid darkness.

And scream she did when something vicious caught hold of her limbs and dragged her even more into the deepest abyss of darkness.


	13. Crimson Terror

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 13: Crimson Terror

Terror.

Confusion.

Those feelings disabled her thinking.

She didn't know what was happening.

Darkness.

It blinded her - literally.

Her ears hurt - she knew the reason very well.

Even she herself was frightened by her blood-curdling screams.

She didn't know what else to do.

_Loki._

_He was cruel._

_She knew._

_She didn't expect any sympathy from him._

_She wasn't going to be sympathetic herself._

She promised herself in the dark.

Something sinister, dark and slippery was attached to her limbs.

Her bare limbs felt numb.

She contemplated her life as that thing dragged her in an unknown direction.

_She had no regrets but. . ._

_She decided not to give up._

_Loki wanted to see her like this._

_Their captors wanted to see her like this._

_She wouldn't give them the satisfaction._

As the darkness turned into something else, her screams subsided.

She lay limp - like a rag doll.

She didn't care.

Neither did they.

Crimson.

It horrified her.

Once more.

Her eyes widened.

Her breathing hitched.

Her heartbeat escalated.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Silent screams invaded her mouth.

Tears rolled down her visage.

But she couldn't look away.

Something held her in place.

She was petrified.

_May be it was the end after all._

LaL LaL LaL

_It was fruitless and tiring._

_The mortal woman was a curse._

He knew that it didn't matter and he didn't care.

He could still hear her screams.

_It was her own fault._

_She was too keen._

_Curiosity was the cause of her downfall._

_He was sure of it._

The mischief-maker was never wrong.

The silence in the cell was comforting.

He didn't miss her presence.

She was now on her own.

He didn't struggle against his chains.

It was useless to waste his energy.

He truly wanted to save his energy.

He knew that there was no way to escape.

He possessed hope, no more.

He felt amused.

_She would finally meet him._

_Him._

_Their captor._

Blinding, red light.

It brought him out of his musing.

There was no more darkness in the cell.

The red light hurt his eyes but he was used to the pain.

He didn't care.

He narrowed his eyes.

_The Conqueror wasn't welcome here._

His was furious.

He heard his voice.

_He hated it._

_He hated him._

"Why so forlorn Silvertongue? Do you miss the mortal already? Tsk, tsk. How pathetic!"

His voice was like molten venom in his ears.

It hurt him just to hear it.

A loud, deep, barbaric laughter could be heard in the cell.

He remained passive.

He ignored his brazen queries.

He ignored his raunchy laughter.

He ignored his putrid presence.

He knew the final consequences would be dire.

But he didn't care.

"It is most unwise to ignore me Loki Laufeyson. Or is it Odinson?"

He was mocking him once more.

"State your business Conqueror. I do not indulge in idle talk."

He calmed his nerves.

_He wanted to kill him._

"Your impure thoughts please me immensely. You are truly vile. Just like me."

His reply made him cringe.

"I am nothing like you. Leave! You have no need of me. Interrogate her instead. Your dark knowledge would surely drive her insane. At least I would be rid of her."

His voice was loud - strained.

He struggled against his chains.

He heard the same, animalistic laughter again.

He remained unaffected.

"It is futile to hide your feelings from me. Do not forget. I could easily invade your mind. Your thoughts are not guarded from me. I know everything about you and it seems like. . ."

He could hear him no more.

He himself didn't say anything either.

He instantly regretted it.

"You care about the mortal, Loki."

His voice sounded obscene in his ears.

_He despised his presence._

He held his breath.

"What are you implying?"

He barked ferociously.

He didn't like where this was going.

"Oh! I am sure you know what I am talking about. It's just a matter of time. All would become clear very soon. You would see."

He felt restless.

He had to inquire further.

"You are lewd Conqueror. The mortal doesn't concern me. . ."

He didn't let him finish.

"You are forgetting something Loki. You are a master in weaving lies and twisting the facts. But do not forget you learnt it all from the master of masters."

His voice was loud enough, it pierced his ears like a dagger.

He ignored him still.

"You taught me nothing."

He was angry.

But his captor wasn't.

His strange laughter echoed again in the crimson cell.

"You hurt me Loki. How cruel! The mortal was correct. You are acting overly sadistic these past days. But I know something that she can not possibly comprehend."

He whispered in his ear.

He could distinctly feel his presence now.

He was near - very near.

Sudden jangling of chains could be heard.

_He wanted to strangle him._

Another laughter and the rattling ceased.

"You think that you are my lord. You are sadly mistaken Conqueror."

He spoke calmly.

_He wasn't afraid of him._

_He wasn't afraid of the impending pain._

"You are arrogantly clever Loki. But you know that you don't have anyone except me. No family, no home, no love. You possess nothing. So I taught you nothing."

His tone was grave.

The red lights started blinking.

"I would never bow down before anyone. Not even you."

He voice was determined.

He was determined.

"Only time may tell. I am sure you would love to hear her screams as I violate her and tear her apart. Limb from limb."

He stopped breathing.

"I do not care."

He spoke calmly - too calmly.

"She is your prisoner. Do as you like with her. I would be glad to be rid of her."

He whispered.

Suddenly, he had no strength left.

"Tsk, tsk. Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

His eyes widened.

She had spoken the exact same words to him.

"What do you want from her?"

It was getting harder for him to speak.

All went quiet.

He waited patiently.

"When you'd hear her screams. When you'd see her again. You'd comprehend what I truly want from her. Right now, rest assured. She wouldn't bother you. She is all mine."

And then his voice disappeared.

His presence vanished.

The blinking subsided.

Darkness returned to the eerie cell, vanquishing the red light in its wake.

But something budded inside his chest.

He suddenly became restless.

The clanging of chains started and intensified.

His screams pierced the walls.

He clutched his chest in the palm of his hand.

The pain was unbearable.

"JANE!"

He shouted her name - screaming in agony because it was too much.

In his mind, images flashed.

He could see her but he couldn't reach her.

"Let her go. Let her live. You can not do this to her."

He wasn't begging. He wasn't pleading.

His voice was firm.

"Stop it! It is unthinkable. Sinful. Leave her be. Leave her be Lagolot!"

He was shaking now, not due to fear.

He was murderously insane.

"JANE!"

His screaming became hysterical like a rabid dog.

Blood.

So much blood.

He saw it.

It was hers.

The clanking of chains increased.

Blood poured out of his fresh wounds.

He couldn't stop screaming.

Lagolot tortured others for pleasure and pleasure alone.

It wasn't uncommon.

He heard her terrifying screams and his ear-splitting laughter as he tortured her relentlessly.

She called out his name like a mantra.

His name and no one else's.

His struggling became frantic.

He panted like an animal.

More blood poured out of his wounds.

He couldn't stop the images.

He couldn't stop the torture.

He couldn't stop the screams.

He couldn't stop the pain.

The agony was nerve-wrecking.

It seemed never-ending.

They both suffered the same fate.

Together.

And he couldn't do anything.

His eyes bled.

As do hers.

His ears bled.

As do hers.

His nose bled.

As do hers.

His mouth bled.

As do hers.

His body bled.

As do hers.

But he couldn't do anything.

To stop the pain.

To help her.

To help himself.

He felt helpless - useless.

_May be it was the end after all._

He perceived her single thought.

And then his world darkened.

As do hers.

And the screaming stopped as everything became quiet.

Deathly quiet.

LaJ LaJ LaJ

Blood.

Bones.

Corpses.

Trees.

She didn't know anything about this place.

But it was absolutely horrifying.

The thing which brought her here immediately let go - slamming her against a hard floor.

She wasn't able to see it - the thing just vanished into thin air.

Large, red prints were now visible on her limbs.

It was difficult for her to move.

Where she was touched - it stung and burned.

She was in pain.

And now she was in an unknown place.

She didn't know what to decide.

She didn't know what to comprehend.

Trees surrounded her but they weren't ordinary trees.

Their barks and branches weren't brown, their leaves weren't green.

They were crimson.

Like blood.

Corpses of strange creatures hung from the trees.

Missing heads and other body parts.

Some had heads that were gruesomely disfigured - missing eyes, teeth, lips, tongue, nose, ears, hair and bleeding profusely.

Blood.

She saw it.

It stained her hands.

It stained her clothes.

It stained her heart.

And left a gap in her soul.

She was tainted.

Countless bones littered the floor of this horrifying forest.

There were trees on both sides.

A path separated one side from the other.

A curved river ran through the middle of this pathway.

Filled with blood.

It was like a bloodied waterfall which was full of floating, rotting corpses.

Skulls.

Both huge and small.

Numerous in number.

Of strange creatures.

Lined the banks of the river.

The hanging corpses fed the river with their blood.

In turn, the river fed the surrounding trees.

The roots of the trees greedily sucked up the blood from the river.

Like a blood-thirsty hound.

Round, spiked and succulent fruits adorned the trees.

Like freshly ripe apples - as crimson as freshly spilled blood.

Each fruit possessed an eye in its centre.

An animalistic, red eye.

Which bled and bled without pause.

All eyes were upon her.

Their deadly, crimson spikes were all turned in her direction.

Those eyes followed her every move.

They followed her everywhere.

She felt petrified.

Long, sharp spikes protruded from the bark of the trees.

As crimson as blood.

They pierced the hanging corpses.

Dismembering them further.

No ropes supported them.

The corpses hung from their own organs.

Taken out of their bodies.

Attached to the branches and wounded around their necks.

Like a slithering snake coiling around its unfortunate prey.

Snakes.

Not black.

But crimson.

They latched onto the fallen corpses that lay lifeless near the foot of the trees.

They hissed and sucked and jerked and bit.

They seemed restless and impatient.

They hurriedly disintegrated their dead victims.

Turning them to dust - lifeless ashes.

She couldn't bear the horrendous sight and moved her eyes towards the sky.

A silent scream escaped her lips.

She covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

Fire.

Corpses.

Blood.

Birds.

Everything seemed strange.

Inhuman.

_She was truly in hell._

The sky overhead wasn't blue.

It was blood red.

She could see no sun.

A strange, red light illuminated the sky.

She couldn't find the source of the light.

Corpses - they hung from the sky.

Attached to invisible cords.

Some burned in a crimson flame.

Their bodies a mixture of hurt and horror.

A mess of black charcoal and red rubies.

Others weren't so lucky.

She could hear heart-wrenching screams.

She felt nauseated.

Some were indeed alive.

Large, red ravens - possessing multiple eyes, beaks, limbs and wings.

Sharp dagger like claws decorated the ends of their wings and limbs.

All red.

She couldn't find any other hue in this red world.

The living victims were creatures of the unknown.

They were beastly beings with bat-like wings, clawed paws, chiseled torsos, strange coloured skins of varying textures and massive heads with deadly jaws.

Multiple, inhuman eyes and razor-sharp teeth adorned their visages.

Strange markings like freshly burnt tattoos littered their bodies.

Some had strips.

Others had spots on their figures.

But all bled and all screamed in restless agony.

The crimson ravens ravaged their victims with their sharp claws and beaks.

Tearing apart their flesh.

Gauging out their eyes.

Taking out their organs.

Pecking at their wounds.

Sucking away their blood.

They attacked the helpless without pause.

Even after the victims die - they didn't let go.

Their dying cries frightened her to the core.

It was truly horrifying.

And not in a good way.

She felt like she was scarred for life.

Just when she thought that she had seen everything - something truly terrifying happened.

Something wet fell on her face.

She wiped it away.

It was hot and sticky.

Red clouds thundered above.

She looked at her hand.

It was something dark.

It was something red.

More drops fell on her body.

The sky was shedding tears.

It was raining.

But it was no ordinary rainfall.

Her eyes widened.

Her breathing stopped.

The rain-showers intensified.

She became drenched.

Screams escaped her parched throat.

She scratched her body.

Clawed at her skin.

Drawing out blood.

She didn't care.

She couldn't stop.

It wasn't rain.

They weren't raindrops.

It was the blood, sweat and saliva of the victims.

And it rained blood.

Insanity.

Pure, unadulterated insanity.

It gripped all her senses.

She became a mad woman.

Screaming hysterically, she ran towards the trees.

The eyes still followed her.

She didn't care.

All she wanted was shelter.

Shelter from the blood rain.

But the trees moved.

She stilled in terror.

Suddenly, their extensive, strong branches approached her - instantly hitting her and pushing her away.

Their deadly spikes pierced her flesh.

Swatting her away like an insect.

She cried out in pain and fell backwards.

_Crunch._

Her head hit the skulls near the river bank.

Momentarily everything became dark as agonizing pain attacked the backside of her head and screams escaped her pale lips.

"LOKI!"

She shouted out his name in extreme agony.

Her eyes hurt after seeing so much red.

Her head hurt after the ruthless fall.

Her throat hurt after all the screaming.

But she couldn't get him out of her head.

_Even if she hated him, disliked him with all her heart and soul combined._

_And she knew that the feeling was mutual._

_She knew she wasn't alone._

_She knew he wouldn't help her._

_But somehow in all the chaos, in the end only one thing was clear._

_Jane Foster never called for help._

_She never called for anyone._

_Except for Loki._

_She called out to him - like it was a natural thing._

_It was unusual - she knew that much._

_She didn't understand._

_She didn't want to._

_She accepted it and that was what mattered the most._

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard growls and hisses.

Tears cascaded down her face.

The scene before her wasn't comforting.

As she lay on the bloodied floor with her broken body - above her, near her she saw creatures.

Unearthly, otherworldly creatures.

She wanted to run away but she was both mentally and physically exhausted.

She couldn't move a muscle.

They stared down at her with malice and contempt.

They prodded her being.

Jabbed at her flesh.

Sneered and jeered at her helplessness.

Such strange creatures they were.

Possessing horns, scaly hides, long tails.

All of the same colour.

Crimson.

Their naked bodies were massive - spikes erupted from their bodies like boils on a leper.

Their numerous eyes - red and reptilian-like scanned her frame.

Their crimson-clawed limbs flexed in anticipation.

Their snouts ejected blood.

Their oral orifices possessed knife-like fangs.

Tainted with blood.

Bloodied saliva coated their long, forked tongues.

They had their tongues out - panting like dogs in heat.

She didn't know what happened.

One moment she was on the floor in pain and the next moment she was lifted off the floor.

Some of those creatures caught hold of her arms and some caught hold of her legs.

She cried out in pain as they dragged her body towards themselves.

All fighting over her.

It was a tug-of-war.

But sadly, there was no rope being used.

Instead it was Jane Foster.

Their foul-smelling saliva dripped upon her body - burning her clothes and skin like acid.

Her arms became dislocated in this struggle as she screamed in pain.

She bled and bled all over.

But the agony didn't cease.

She realized with horror that they want to tear her apart.

Limb from limb.

And she would be devoured alive.

Tears coated her eyes - hiding the horrendous scene from her sight.

"Loki."

She whimpered in pain.

She had no more strength left to scream.

They laughed and mocked her.

She became numb to her surroundings, to pain.

Then absolute horror entered her mind.

Images.

Darkness.

Screams.

Agony.

It was too much.

She screamed again and again.

Her heart broke and bled.

She didn't care about the physical pain any longer.

The metaphysical pain was too much.

She couldn't bear it anymore.

She saw him.

Screaming out her name.

Clutching onto his heart.

He bled.

And bled.

He struggled against his restraints.

Wounding himself further.

She could sense fear.

He was fearful.

But he wasn't fearful for himself.

He was fearful for her life.

_Why?_

She wasn't given time to comprehend.

"ENOUGH!"

She heard a loud, deep, masculine roar.

It wasn't a human.

It wasn't an animal.

It was the beast himself.

The abominations around her immediately stopped moving.

Cowering in fear, they hurriedly placed her body on the bloody ground and ran away into the crimson forest, screaming and hissing out as if in great pain.

"Loki."

She didn't know what else to say.

Right now, it was the sole word in her vocabulary.

His name felt like a healing balm - a spring of fresh water.

She knew she was dying.

She had seen it all.

_She was truly and miserably in hell._

The images vanished.

And she could see him no more.

Her heart ached.

He was in pain.

And she couldn't help him.

An animalistic laughter reverberated all around her.

But it was too late.

She was getting farther away from consciousness.

She welcomed it readily.

A painful smile adorned her face as her eyes became heavy.

Her breathing evened out.

Darkness captured her senses.

She went into a restless siesta - experiencing nightmares of blood and strange creatures.

Of tortured monsters and bloodied trees.

Of pain and helplessness.

Of herself and Loki.

_May be it was the end after all._


	14. Poisonous Revelations

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 14: Poisonous Revelations

Something hot, coppery reached her throat.

Whatever it was she swallowed it greedily.

She was extremely hungry and thirsty.

She didn't care.

An ear-splitting scream reached her ears and immediately her tired eyes shot open.

What she saw made her scream.

She realized what she had swallowed - she choked on it.

All the air left her lungs.

She could breathe no more.

She shook as she remembered everything from before.

She was lying on a bloodied floor.

And near her head were long, massive, sharp, wooden poles.

Red in colour and numerous.

Upon them were impaled corpses.

Each pole hosted several corpses.

They were impaled vertically.

The poles impaled their bottoms first and came out of their mouths.

It was a terrible sight.

She realized with sudden terror that these were the same creatures that tried to tear her apart.

Unfortunately, some of them were still alive.

And they howled in agony.

The pain seemed never-ending.

She wiped her mouth clean.

She looked at her hand.

She saw blood on it.

Tears clouded her vision.

She felt nauseated.

She couldn't move her body.

She felt too weak.

And so, she did the only thing that she could possibly do.

She turned her face to one side and. . .

Then she wretched and wretched - vomiting uncontrollably on the bloody floor.

Until her stomach emptied its entire contents - it wasn't much as she only had blood for a meal since the past several days.

She felt violated and dirty.

She had swallowed blood.

The blood of those creatures as it trickled down their bodies.

She couldn't stop the nausea, the vertigo.

She felt truly vile.

She slumped more heavily against the bloodied floor.

She was ready to die now.

Her weakness had become extreme.

Her wounds were killing her.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't speak.

She shed tears of sorrow.

She just wanted to call out one name.

And nothing else.

Loki.

Crimson flames.

They enclosed her body - creating an irregular circle all around her.

She heard that same, loud, cruel laughter.

It echoed in her ears.

Whoever it was - he was definitely near.

"Drink dearest Jane. Drink their blood. Drink from those who dared to hurt you. Drink. Show no mercy. It is the elixir of life."

His voice was velvety - it melted in her ears.

But she wasn't impressed.

She wasn't hypnotized.

She possessed a strong will.

It wasn't easy to brain-wash her.

But something bizarre happened.

Her lips, tongue and throat felt tingly.

Intense heat erupted inside her body.

She felt feverish.

She acted like a furnace - she kept on burning.

Screams escaped her - draining her meager strength.

She could hear the crunching of bones inside her body.

Her body became incredibly taut.

She writhed in agony.

Sudden transformations occurred inside her body.

She didn't like it.

It was like dying endlessly.

The pain was long and excruciating.

Her wounds healed as the damaged patches of muscles and skin stretched and sewed themselves together.

Her arms were relocated back into place.

All her internal and external injuries healed.

All that was left upon her face, body and clothes were dark, dried up, blood stains.

And nothing else.

The healing stopped but the burning and pain didn't cease.

She cried out in agony.

"Stop. Stop it."

Her voice was back.

She could move again but she felt miserably tired after all the healing ordeal.

She didn't want to move.

"Gladly my dear."

His tone was sarcastic.

The crimson flames vanished, taking along with them all the hurt and burning that she suffered and endured.

She became furious.

She was ready for a verbal battle.

As the pain disappeared, so did her fear.

As her senses heightened, so did her confidence.

As her morale escalated, so did her anger.

She was hungry and thirsty.

_Indeed, she was a prisoner._

_But even prisoners possessed rights._

She would protest against all the tortures.

She would demand for her freedom.

And for his.

_How dare he. . ._

"As much as I enjoy your raging thoughts. It is highly advised that you pay your respects to me. You are innocent. It would be delicious to taint your mind, body and soul. Ah yes! Your soul is pure. What a magnanimous opportunity."

He openly mocked her.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

She reminded herself to stay calm.

She couldn't afford to lose her head at such a delicate stage.

It was the battle of wills.

And she wasn't about to give up so easily - not without a proper fight.

"If you truly want my respect then you have to earn it first."

Her voice didn't waver.

"As far as I can comprehend, you are my captor. And you haven't given me a single reason to respect you."

Her tone was firm.

She wasn't afraid.

She sat up abruptly.

She felt rejuvenated.

"Who are you? What have you done to me? What is this hellish place? Why have you imprisoned me here? What have you done with Loki?. . ."

He didn't let her finish.

"SILENCE! You are just a mere mortal. A measly insect. You do not know the extent of my power. You are nothing."

He bellowed.

She remained unaffected.

"How come you're so high and mighty but a mere mortal like me doesn't know anything about you. Face it. You're a fraud!"

She was feeling overly courageous.

She was afraid no more.

She stood up on wobbly legs.

She could do it.

She refused to give up.

She heard another animalistic laughter.

"Allow me to introduce myself Jane Foster. I am Lagolot, universally known as, 'The Conqueror'. Your pathetic, human race doesn't know anything about me. . ."

She cut him off.

It was rude of her but she didn't care.

"Cut to the chase old man. You sound ancient. I don't have all day."

Her anger hadn't subsided.

"You dare raise your voice at me."

He screeched.

It hurt her ears but she ignored his outburst.

"You dared to treat me like dirt. I would dare you all I want. There. Now we are even."

She spoke calmly.

"Loki was indeed correct in his observations. You aren't brave. You are utterly foolish Jane Foster."

He growled in anger.

"You can not possibly comprehend anything here. It is a complex web. A vast domain full of pleasure and pain, deceit and lies, the lust for power and blood-shed. You don't know anything. You do not belong here."

His voice was low.

"I hate this world of yours. You are insane."

She didn't hesitate to speak up her mind.

"You have seen nothing my dear. You know nothing about insanity. Such a fragile-minded creature like you. . ."

She didn't let him finish.

"I don't care about you or your bloody world. Release me and Loki at once."

He was making her angrier by the second.

"Ah! Loki. I have almost forgotten about him. Yes, indeed. How very interesting! Two prisoners falling-in-love. How heart-warming!"

He laughed out loud.

He slurped in his speech.

She cringed momentarily.

She hated him.

She couldn't stand his presence.

"It is useless Mr. Lagolot. You can not get a rise out of me. Rest assured. There is no love between Loki and I."

She spoke calmly - gritting her teeth in silent anger.

She won't let him win.

Ever.

"Yes. Not yet. But there is no hate either. You do not hate him. And neither does he. . ."

His voice was smooth.

He was trying to coax her to talk.

"Are we here to discuss my relationship with Loki? Don't you have important matters to attend to? If you're so powerful then prove your worth to me. Answer my questions."

She was determined to beat him to his own game.

"How ludicrous! The prey challenges the predator. This would be interesting."

His sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

She bit back a haughty retort.

Her head felt heavy - pricklish.

**Jane you mustn't.**

She gasped. She knew that voice.

"I am ready for your queries dearest Jane."

She ignored his voice.

Her attention was somewhere else entirely.

**Jane. Get out of there. It isn't safe. Leave.**

His voice sounded urgent.

He was freaking out.

Loki.

She became terrified.

Not for herself.

But for him.

She had to do something.

It was now or never.

"I am not afraid."

She spoke involuntarily.

Her voice sounded meek even to her own ears.

"I didn't hear you. Speak loudly mortal!"

He bellowed.

She didn't care.

**Jane don't. He won't hesitate to kill you.**

He was pleading.

She didn't listen.

_Don't you want that? Don't you want me dead? I am sure, you'd be happy to see me dead._

She screamed inside her head.

She didn't care.

Everything confused her - nothing made any sense.

Anymore.

"I said. I am not afraid of you. You are no conqueror. You are a destroyer."

She spoke loudly - firmly.

She was prepared for the consequences.

She knew it won't be pleasant.

**Stop being a fool Jane. What you're doing isn't necessary. You don't know anything about him. Return.**

In her mind's eye, he sounded furious.

She neglected his pleas.

"Your disobedience is most undesirable. You pay me no heed. Too busy conversing with your beloved I presume. You require punishment. A bit of both pain and pleasure. I'm sure, you'd enjoy it as much as I would."

His tone was suggestive.

It sounded lecherous to her ears.

She shuddered.

"You are sick Lagolot. You do not know the difference between pain and pleasure. Torturing and murdering others isn't considered pleasant. You are twisted if you think pain is pleasure."

She spoke without pause.

He was truly despicable.

**Jane, you fool. Stop.**

His voice thundered inside her mind.

**Return Jane. Do not tempt him. He isn't merciful. Return!**

He screamed like he experienced torment himself.

_Why? Why should I? You want me dead and so does he? It doesn't make a difference whether I die by your hands or his. Stop playing with my mind. It's tiring. Let me free. Let me die already._

Tears streamed down her visage.

She wanted to scream and shout.

To rip her hair out.

But she remained calm - not from the inside but from the outside.

She wouldn't show any weakness in front of the enemy.

She wouldn't let her foes win.

She wouldn't surrender.

She wouldn't bow down to anyone.

She wouldn't let them get away.

She'd make sure of it.

"It seems I am not needed here."

She didn't pay him any mind.

**Insufferable woman. I don't want you dead. Return this instant. This is an order.**

He screeched.

She didn't bother.

"Yes, I suppose you are not needed here."

Her voice sounded hollow.

_I will return when I like. I will do as I wish. I will not listen to you, Lord Loki._

She deadpanned - freed of all emotions.

Her breathing hitched - because she lied and she was afraid but she would die trying.

She wouldn't show weakness.

"You have doomed yourself Jane Foster. Mortals! Tsk, tsk. Emotional vermin. I'm sure you're prepared for the pain. Because there'd be only pain for you my dear Jane and extensive pleasure for me."

He laughed and laughed inhumanly.

"You are all talk Lagolot. Show yourself. Or are you afraid of me?"

She spoke calmly.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

_He didn't speak to her again._

_Loki._

_She wasn't ashamed._

_He tortured her vehemently._

_She couldn't take it anymore._

_He deserved a verbal lashing._

"Insolent fool. I obey no one. I'm afraid of no one. You are below me. You do not order me."

He hissed in her ear.

He was near but she couldn't see him.

"You can not bear the sight of my might. Rest assured. We'd meet again. Very soon. In the meantime, enjoy your torment dearest Jane."

She heard the same, cruel laughter.

And then everything became quiet - too quiet.

Pin-drop silence.

It was deafening.

Something hot and wet trickled out of her ears and cascaded down both sides of her neck.

She touched it - it was thick and sticky.

She brought it near her eyes.

Blood.

_How ironic!_

She smiled a bitter smile and fell down.

Her head hit the hard, blood-stained floor.

Froth, the colour of blood oozed out of her mouth.

She convulsed and convulsed without pause - like a fish out of water.

She couldn't scream.

She couldn't cry.

Tears refused to emerge out of her eyes.

_What a strange magic it was!_

Her torso rose from the floor in agony.

Her limbs twisted in odd directions, dislocating her joints and bones.

She could hear the tearing of flesh and crunching of bones inside her body.

She couldn't breathe - her rib cage was a broken mess.

Blood poured out of her nose.

Her scalp and hair became drenched in blood as it came out from the roots of her hair.

And then the pain stopped.

The agony vanished.

She could feel herself again.

She felt pain no more.

She touched her visage, moved her limbs.

She felt nothing.

No blood.

No agony.

No torn flesh.

No broken bones.

She was in one piece.

It was an illusion - a potent hallucination.

She could breathe a sigh of relief.

But she didn't know for how long.

She was ready for her next torture.

"Give up Jane. Bow down to me. There is still time."

His tone was chiding.

She felt disgusted.

"No. Never."

Her tone was firm - she felt confident, she was determined.

"Very well. If this is what you desire. Now let me ask you a question. Have you ever experienced the joy of giving birth?"

His voice was silky.

Goosebumps erupted over her flesh.

Something seemed wrong.

Very wrong.

She swallowed hard.

It was difficult for her to remain calm under such dire circumstances.

"You know everything then why do you ask me? Do you know nothing? It is easier to fake something Lagolot."

Her retort was crisp.

She was proud of herself.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed dearest Jane. Why you love to torment yourself is above me. I assure you. This time you would scream to your heart's content."

He spoke with absolute contempt.

A moment later, blinding pain encased her being.

Her belly extended and enlarged.

Her stomach muscles stretched and stretched painfully.

She could hear the tearing of flesh.

The breaking of bones inside her body.

Tears coated her eyes.

Something was eating her insides.

Silent screams escaped her lips.

She jammed one hand in between her teeth.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction - she wouldn't scream.

Blood poured out of her mouth.

She writhed in agony.

The pain was unbearable.

Her teeth pierced the flesh of her hand - blood filled her mouth.

Choking her.

She couldn't breathe.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Her other hand scratched the floor in a desperate attempt.

Her nails broke - blood coated her fingertips.

She slammed her head against the hard floor.

She couldn't take it anymore.

But she didn't know how to give up.

When to give up.

She was after all.

Jane Foster - an emotional vermin but a determined one.

Something moved inside her.

Something breathed inside her.

It wasn't human.

The huge bulge in her belly grew and grew.

Whatever was inside her.

Was killing her.

She wasn't giving birth.

She was dying.

The thing inside her squeezed her insides.

Her heart.

Her lungs.

Her intestines.

They were twisted and turned.

Constricted with a deadly force.

She screamed in silence - mauling the hand in between her teeth.

Her stomach swelled to epic proportions.

Something was trying to break out of her - like a reptile coming out of its eggshell.

**JANE! Give up. Give up. Give up damn it!**

He screamed in her mind.

She ignored his presence.

She would never give up.

**Damn you woman. You'll kill yourself.**

He was furious - panting like a madman that he was.

But she wouldn't let him interfere.

Not this time.

_Go away Loki. Leave me alone. I can take it. I don't need your pity._

Her thoughts were muddled but she knew what she wanted.

She knew what she was doing.

And she definitely didn't need him.

Not right now anyways.

Her heartbeat escalated.

Her breathing became rapid.

She became drenched in her own sweat.

Her heart-wrenching whimpers turned into horrible screams.

Horrible, silent screams which only she could hear in her mind's eye.

No one else could perceive them.

They weren't pleasant to hear.

Something burst out of her abdomen.

Tearing apart her flesh.

Breaking her bones.

Her tears turned red - she saw red.

Her eyes bled.

Whatever it was, it screeched aloud as if in great pain.

She raised her head to look upon her broken, bleeding body.

Through the crimson haze of blood covering her eyes, she saw something massive.

Something truly monstrous.

And ugly.

It slithered away from her abdomen - resting its huge frame upon the forest floor.

What it was? She didn't know.

It was a huge, slimy, red creature.

A snail-like body without a shell.

Bearing multiple tentacles.

It possessed no skin.

She could see naked muscles and blood vessels all around its body.

It had no limbs.

Patches of gold littered its frame.

Its mouth was a different story.

Massive jaws, dagger-like fangs and a forked, slimy tongue.

It possessed no neck, lips, nostrils, eyes and ears.

Her eyes widened.

Its teeth were blood-stained as it chew upon something.

She looked down upon her broken, bleeding torso and then back up at the disgusting creature in front of her terrified eyes.

Her entrails were missing.

And she could clearly see them in its mouth.

Her teeth applied more pressure upon the mauled hand in her mouth to stop her ear-splitting screams as they threatened to come out of her mouth.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

She couldn't give birth to a monster - a cannibal.

It wasn't true.

It wasn't a hallucination - it was a nightmare.

Then the pain vanished along with that thing.

She looked at herself.

She moved her hands over her belly.

Her hand, her belly.

Herself.

She wasn't hurt.

Everything was fine.

"Give up dearest Jane. You can never win from me. Listen to your beloved. You can learn a lot from him."

His voice, his laughter echoed in her ears.

She didn't respond.

She didn't need to.

Her answer was clear as day.

_No. Never._

Another animalistic laughter rang in her ears - frightening her to the core.

With a heavy heart.

But a stronger will.

She was prepared. . .

For the next torment.

Blood.

It covered her whole body.

She drowned in it.

Choking.

Gasping for breath.

She couldn't move herself.

She became petrified.

The blood swallowed her whole.

Like a crimson flood.

A red storm.

All she saw was red.

Something metallic, almost coppery filled her mouth.

She floated like a corpse in these bloodied waters.

Her lungs burned - they needed air.

Blood filled her body.

She couldn't feel anything, any longer.

Agony.

It gripped her heart and soul.

Silent screams escaped her mouth - like bubbles in the sea.

Her body writhed - creating ripples in the crimson darkness.

Then the blood disappeared.

And she could breathe again.

She choked on her own saliva - gasping for breath.

At least she was alive.

"That was pathetic."

Her voice was weak.

Her throat felt raw due to all the screaming.

Her lips bled - she must be biting onto them constantly.

She realized just now.

She must be going insane - she had no doubts in her mind.

"Give me something challenging. You aren't very creative you know."

It was hard for her to speak.

But she didn't give up.

**JANE! Stop this insanity.**

He shouted.

She fumed but didn't retort.

Hissing.

She heard it a mile away.

"Challenge accepted."

She heard his growls.

Lagolot wasn't pleased.

She felt happy.

She was sure of herself.

She could bear any pain.

_Have some faith on me. After all I am Jane Foster - the woman who changed Thor in three, earth days. I ain't afraid of a little pain._

She spoke confidently to him.

_She knew he could see her._

_He could hear her._

_He could feel her._

_He could smell her fear._

_He could feel her pain._

_He could sense her hope._

_He could mourn her loss._

_How? Why?_

_She didn't know._

_She didn't care either._

_Loki._

She closed her eyes and awaited her next punishment.

The hissing grew louder.

Whatever was coming for her was getting near.

She had a faint idea what it was.

But in this strange world - she could be wrong as nothing was impossible.

And nothing made any sense.

She hated the uncertainty.

She was impatient and tired.

She didn't have to wait long because soon, the wait was over.

What she expected - she saw.

Snakes.

A pair.

Red as blood.

Decorated with golden patches.

They weren't huge but they weren't small either.

Their bodies were toned - lithe.

Both possessed opal eyes.

They were blind.

Their nostrils flared as they hissed in fury.

They had strong jaws - bigger than their bodies.

Bearing twin fangs.

Sharp like needles.

Deadly like daggers.

Long, forked tongues adorned their oral orifices.

She lay there on the forest floor - unmoving, lifeless, petrified.

Fear.

She could feel nothing else.

She shook with fright.

She remembered her last experience with snakes.

It wasn't pleasant.

But she had to be brave.

She can not give up now.

She came a long way.

She wasn't going to lose to two, puny snakes.

_Two, puny snakes with large fangs._

She reminded herself albeit bitterly.

It didn't matter anymore.

She could handle anything.

_Right?_

She wasn't so sure anymore.

But she wouldn't give up.

Ever.

Her body stilled.

She couldn't blink.

She couldn't move a muscle.

She could only breathe.

She wasn't thankful for it.

She could move nothing.

But, she could feel it all.

They moved near her face.

Her eyes widened.

They hissed and hissed.

They lowered their heads.

And she knew instantly what they'll target.

One snake moved to the left side of her head and the other moved to the right.

Slimy, long tongues slithered out of their mouths.

She wanted to close her eyes - but she couldn't.

One tongue approached her left eye.

And the other approached her right.

The forked tips gently prodded her eyes.

And then they increased in intensity.

They attacked her eyes with their tongues.

Licking greedily like wild animals.

Her breathing increased.

Water flowed out of her eyes - they licked it up too.

Again and again.

They weren't tears.

She whimpered aloud.

She couldn't open her mouth.

It was sealed shut.

She couldn't move her body.

She was turned to stone.

She was in pure agony.

She tried countless times to close her eyes but she failed every time.

After a while, the licking stopped.

But salty water kept oozing out of her now reddened eyes.

Their tongues now rested in their mouths.

But, they didn't move an inch.

They weren't done with her.

Yet.

**Jane submit. It is the only way to save yourself. JANE!**

He sounded frantic.

She could almost hear the jangling of chains.

She smiled sadly.

She wasn't ready to give up.

Not now. Not ever.

She would ignore him till her last breath.

She wouldn't give into temptation.

She was ready as ever.

For every new torture thrown her way.

She was ready.

Fangs.

They pierced the soft, round, transparent, protective, lens-like structures over her irises - the corneae.

One snake attacked her left cornea.

And the other attacked her right.

What they were trying to do was crystal-clear.

They weren't trying to blind her.

They were trying to cause her ultimate pain.

And they were succeeding so far.

Silent screams escaped her mouth.

She could partially move her lips.

Spasms rocked her body.

She could partially move her body.

Her eyes twitched.

She could partially move her eyes.

Her breathing sky-rocketed.

Hot, painful tears clouded her vision.

But they didn't stop.

Her eyes started bleeding.

They tried relentlessly to take off the corneae off her irises.

They weren't doing it delicately.

They latched onto the fragile structures.

Trying to detach them from her irises.

They succeeded at last as they all but ripped the dainty shields off her irises.

Her heart constricted in her chest.

Her lungs stopped working.

Her eyes now bled.

They bled tears.

Blood tears.

She didn't scream.

She had no strength left in her body.

Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes.

The hissing ceased.

Her eyes bled no more.

The pain ended but. . .

She moved no more.

LJLa LJLa LJLa

In the bleak darkness.

He could hear her screams.

He wanted to stay senseless.

But it wasn't an option anymore.

He had to wake up.

For her safety.

And his sanity.

His eyes shot open.

Her screams pierced his ears.

His heart.

His soul.

He knew Lagolot was vile.

But the woman herself was insufferable.

Insolent.

Intolerable.

She was more obstinate than the rocks in Jotunheim.

He was utterly baffled.

The mortal was a mystery.

And not in a good way either.

Gruesome, gory images.

Feminine whimpers and screams.

He could see it all.

Hear it all.

Feel it all.

He could smell her fear.

He could feel her pain.

He could sense her hope.

He could mourn her loss.

But he couldn't help her.

He couldn't help her physically.

But he'd make damn sure to help her through other means.

He couldn't use much of his magic.

But his mind was a gift.

He could connect with her mentally.

It wasn't enough.

He felt dissatisfied still.

He saw her torments.

Through her eyes.

He felt her emotions.

Through her mind.

And he became numb.

Her screams stopped his heartbeats.

His breathing hitched when he saw her tears.

He had endured it all.

And now. . .

It was her turn.

He felt closer to her.

In truth, she defied Lagolot.

Just like him.

His heart swelled with pride.

She didn't bow to the Conqueror.

Just like him.

He respected her more.

She wasn't afraid of that bastard.

Just like him.

He felt relieved.

She wasn't afraid to speak her mind before that monster.

Just like him.

He became glad.

She endured all torments with a silent tongue and a heavy heart.

Just like him.

Unshed tears pricked his eyes.

She hated her life.

Just like him.

His blood boiled.

She wanted the tortures to end.

Just like him.

He wanted to kill Lagolot.

She wanted to call for help but she had no one.

Just like him.

He couldn't take the helplessness.

She desired death.

Just like him.

He screamed in fury.

It was unacceptable.

Unbearable.

He couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't deserve such harsh punishments.

She was innocent.

This was an unforgettable, unforgivable act.

He suddenly desired vengeance.

Ultimate revenge upon the Conqueror.

_But how ironic!_

He hadn't seen it coming.

It was most unexpected.

It was almost unnatural.

He shuddered.

He realized with horror that. . .

When he searched her mind with his. . .

Jane Foster wasn't that different from him.

She was but an orphan shunned by society, misunderstood by many, accepted by few.

Just like him.

And then. . .

He understood what changed Thor.

He finally understood.

Jane Foster.

"Enjoying the view Silvertongue?"

He was back to mock him.

To mock him about his helplessness.

"Show yourself coward! How dare you show your face to me. You disgust me. How dare you hurt her. Let her go this instant."

He roared ferociously.

He was done playing by his rules.

This cruelty wasn't acceptable.

This meant war.

"Or what? What can you possibly do to help her? Don't you desire her dead? Don't you just hate her? The mortal who cursed your brother. . ."

He didn't let him continue.

"Let me go and then I'll show you what true pain really feels like."

His tone was venomous.

"You do feel for her. She's your weakness."

He sounded lewd.

He hated him.

"Do not involve the mortal in our matters. This is between you and I. She has nothing to do with any of this. Free her. Let her leave."

He spoke firmly.

This time. . .

He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Loki. You're getting soft. How disappointing! But let's be serious. I truly find her presence. . . Fascinating. I think I'll keep her as a pet."

He laughed again.

He cringed momentarily.

"She doesn't concern you. Send her back to her world right now. What vile things are you planning? If you hurt her I'll. . ."

He spoke loudly.

Unfortunately, he didn't let him finish.

"You can not do anything Loki. You are a prisoner in your own cell."

He spoke calmly.

It was a bitter fact.

And he hated it.

The chains clattered.

He felt restless all of a sudden.

"Oh and Loki."

He remained unaffected.

The chains tightened around his wrists.

"Tame your beloved."

Crimson flames erupted from the chains - burning his flesh.

He didn't cry out.

"Tell her to submit to me."

He gritted his teeth in anger.

He clenched his fists in pain.

"Or I'll break her and it won't be pretty."

And then his presence was gone.

The flames vanished along with him.

His face was downcast.

He looked at his hands.

Black, burnt flesh greeted his eyes.

It'll heal.

He heard her silent screams.

_But what about her? Who'd heal her?_

He didn't know.

He whipped his head towards the ceiling.

Did he really care?

He couldn't decide.

Because many a times. . .

She had called out his name in helpless abandon.

"I'd kill you Lagolot."

And then he screamed and screamed.

Just like her.

Until he couldn't see her tears.

Until he couldn't feel her fears.

Until he couldn't hear her screams.

Until he couldn't sense her nightmarish dreams.

Until she succumbed to pain.

Until darkness captured her and made her insane.

Only then he stopped.

Because he couldn't feel her heart.

And it made him sad.

And it drove him mad.

Cause he was alone.

And Jane Foster was no more.

"You're acting melodramatic again Loki. Rest assured. She's in one piece and she'd be returned very soon. Wait just a little longer."

His cruel laughter echoed in the entire cell.

He slumped against the wall.

It didn't matter.

He didn't care anymore.

"I promise you. I'd kill you Conqueror. Just wait and see. I impatiently await the day when I'd be free and you'd be the prisoner. And then I'd show you cruelty like never seen before. I'd drive you insane."

He bellowed in fury.

He felt frustrated with himself.

He didn't desire his putrid presence.

He awaited only her return.

Impatiently.

He heard no retort from him.

Except another inhuman laughter.

And then the prison bars vanished.

The crimson light blinked furiously.

His eyes widened.

He whipped his head in the direction of the iron bars.

The clattering of chains increased.

He fought with his restraints.

He wanted to break free.

He tried to stand up but his legs refused to support his weight.

He slumped down, against the wall - in total defeat.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Because the wait, was finally over.

Large, invisible, shadowy tendrils possessing incredible strength.

He could see them even without his magic.

They dragged with them a body.

A broken, battered body.

A fragile, feminine body.

Jane Foster was back indeed.

All the blood drained from his face.

He became numb to his surroundings.

The tendrils all but slammed her against the hard, cold and dirty floor of the cell.

They vanished the next instant.

The blinking ceased.

And the iron bars reappeared.

He looked at her and he could breathe no more.

She seemed lifeless - almost dead.

Frantically, he stood up again on wobbly legs - trying his hardest to reach her.

But he fell every time he tried.

He failed but he didn't give up.

"JANE!"

He shouted out her name as if in extreme agony.

Her eyes were closed but he could hear her heartbeats.

He could count her breaths.

He became relieved.

She was alive.

But something bothered him.

It nagged him without pause.

His mind, his heart, his senses told him.

Something wasn't right.

He scanned her body from head to toe.

She didn't bleed.

He could find no injuries upon her frame.

But she didn't move.

She remained immobile on the dark floor.

He closed his eyes and with his remaining strength.

With his limited magic.

He searched her mind.

Darkness.

He saw nothing but darkness.

He left her mind hurriedly.

He couldn't bear the torment.

The bleakness suffocated him.

She wasn't experiencing a peaceful siesta.

What she was experiencing. . .

Was a nightmare.

"Jane. Wake up!"

He all but screamed.

He became terrified.

Her mind was never blank.

But she didn't wake up.

She didn't move.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

_What malicious sorcery was this?!_

It didn't make any sense.

He couldn't understand.

She wasn't hurt.

She wasn't asleep or senseless.

But she wasn't waking up.

This situation was utterly confusing.

It gave him a headache.

And a heartache.

He moved his eyes towards the ceiling.

He clenched his fists.

And gritted his teeth.

His blood raged and sang in his veins.

He was absolutely furious.

"LAGOLOT! Show yourself, you coward. How dare you do this to her! End her torment immediately, you vile bastard."

He barked out.

He didn't hesitate.

He wasn't afraid.

"I possess no patience for your cruel games. Do not involve her. This is just between you and I as we have already agreed. Do not break a blood oath. Even you aren't allowed to do that. Now, let her go."

He was enraged - he didn't speak calmly.

He couldn't stay calm - not when it involved her.

Fortunately, he had no more doubts in his mind anymore.

_The woman was indeed cursed._

_Cursed to make his and her life a living hell._

"You are no fun Silvertongue. I was just about to start afresh. You let me have no fun. How very boring! Fine, you can have your beloved for now. But rest assured. I'd be back. And then you'd hear her screams, again and again until her life ceases."

He spoke with contempt.

"You won't succeed. I'd be there to make sure that you lose every single battle."

He spoke angrily.

He wasn't afraid of him anymore - not when he had her now with him.

"You couldn't help her before. You couldn't save her in the near future. Face it Loki, you are a failure. You can't even save yourself from me. You know you cannot escape me. You'll pay for your deeds in this eternal hell. . ."

He cut him off abruptly.

"Then let her go. Innocents aren't welcomed in hell. You are acting more unjust than before."

He roared like a dragon.

"Patience. I presume you don't possess it. You should be ashamed of yourself Loki. Just wait a little bit longer. I assure you. Everything. Every single detail would become transparent. Just wait and watch."

He heard another screeching laughter.

And then he could feel his presence no more.

"I would never wait Conqueror. She belongs to no one else. She is mine."

His tone was acidic - he fumed at him.

"I am no one's. Not even yours, Loki."

He heard her meek voice.

With widened eyes, he looked at her as if in utter disbelief.

She looked up at him with her tired, blood-shot eyes.

He held his breath.

He wasn't dreaming.

But he couldn't believe it.

She had awoken.

At last.

She moved slowly to gently lay on her back.

She heaved a loud sigh.

And his world turned upside down.

"You. You foolish woman. How dare you disobey me! You could have been killed. Don't you possess any self-respect for yourself? He could have easily killed you."

He shouted out loud.

He didn't hold back anything.

He wouldn't.

Ever again.

"I obey no one. Yes, I do not possess anything. You see me alive. Which means that he didn't kill me. So lighten up and let me rest."

She turned her back to him.

She sounded agitated.

"Do not ignore me when I talk to you. Damn you, I am not invisible!"

He was furious at himself.

She didn't deserve his attention.

She didn't deserve anything.

Except punishment.

"I came back to rest. I didn't come back to be scolded by you like a wild dog. And you're wrong. I never thought that you were invisible."

She still had her back to him.

He hated the feeling of not being able to see her face while he conversed with her.

He wanted to look into her eyes.

He wanted to observe her visage.

But she wasn't letting him.

His temper rose hundred-folds.

"I will scold you all I want. I. . ."

He stopped abruptly.

_Did she say he wasn't invisible?_

He thought hard.

_May be he was mistaken._

As if by magic. . .

She twisted and turned her body to look at him.

His breathing escalated.

_Can she read his thoughts?_

He didn't know.

He couldn't continue thinking.

"I what?"

Her voice was weak.

He could hardly hear her.

He couldn't understand her query.

He couldn't speak another word.

"I what, Loki? Tell me."

She pleaded.

He moved his eyes away from her.

He couldn't bear the sight of unshed tears in her eyes.

They pierced his heart.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't control his feelings.

He couldn't comprehend anything.

He was confused.

All these strange emotions bubbling inside him. . .

Truly and completely hurt him.

And there was nothing he could do to stop the pain and misery.

It was a vicious cycle.

Ever-moving.

Never-ending.

The sound of her voice forced him to look her way.

"Why do you hate me? Why does he hate me? Why am I here with you? What is my true purpose? Have you called upon me just to torture me? Are you no different from him? Why do you care? All you do is degrade me. Do you want me to leave? Should I call out to him so we could be separated from each other because whatever I do. . ."

She spoke in a broken voice - looking him straight in the eye.

He couldn't look away.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

She had a pained expression on her visage.

His chest tightened and constricted.

It hurt.

He couldn't breathe.

He was suffocating.

But for the life of him.

He couldn't look away.

"To you, I'll always be Thor's wench. A pathetic mortal who stole your brother from you. An insufferable woman who destroyed your family ties. An insect who brought misery upon you, who separated you from your world. A vile vermin who's below you, who couldn't possibly comprehend your greatness, glory and might. A lowly being who ended your reign of terror upon her world. A worthless puppet who brought this confinement, these punishments upon you. A lifeless rag doll, a piece of filth who dared to speak before you. A despicable creature, a waste of space, this is what I am to you. Push me, hurt me, disrespect me. This is what I deserve. I'll tear up, I'll bleed, I'll scream. But why do you care. Why does anyone care. Because after all, I am Jane Foster and I deserve it."

She covered her face with her hands and then she sobbed loudly.

"I tried and tried. . ."

Her voice was muffled.

"But try as I might. . . I can never find the strength to hate you."

She cried and cried.

He became petrified.

"I know it isn't your fault. But it isn't mine either. Believe me. I would never hurt you."

She spoke sincerely.

He had had enough.

"Look at me."

It wasn't an order.

And she immediately looked up at him.

Tears continued to flow from her brown orbs - covering her face in a transparent sheen.

It pained his heart just to look at her.

"Jane. I do not hate you. Not anymore."

He saw slight hope in her eyes.

He swallowed hard.

"I just don't want you to involve yourself with Lagolot."

He spoke his name venomously.

"Stay away from him."

He was dead serious.

"You won't hurt me anymore?"

Her voice sounded uncertain.

"Not on purpose."

He spoke calmly.

She looked dissatisfied with his retort.

She teared up again.

"No. I don't believe you. You confuse me."

She spoke without looking away from him - shaking her head from side to side as if in total denial.

He couldn't concentrate.

He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists in anger - the nails dug into his palms, drawing out blood.

His chains jangled loudly.

"You aren't crystal-clear yourself woman!"

He roared in fury.

"See. I told you before. You confuse me. How can I approach you when you're angry at me all the time?"

She sounded tired and exasperated.

He calmed himself down.

Here, anger wouldn't help him.

"Tell me. How can I make you believe me? How can I make you trust me Jane Foster because I am Loki, Silvertongue, the mischief-maker, the master of weaving lies and twisting the facts?"

He whispered.

He slumped down the wall.

His chains rattled no more.

And he looked away, with his head downcast.

His dark locks hid his face from view.

"Just. . . Tell me the truth."

Her answer shook him to the core.

His eyes widened.

He whipped his head in her direction.

She didn't look away.

Her eyes were dry.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"All right."

He spoke in a firm voice.

"What do you want to know from me?"

He didn't waver.

Her eyes looked sincere.

He couldn't look away.

Suddenly, her face brightened up.

She smiled a small smile.

The transformation stunned him momentarily.

"I want to know everything. . . Everything about you."

Her voice reached his ears.

But he couldn't believe it.

And he felt happiness.

Like never before.

Because someone wanted to know about him and only him.

And he felt lonely.

No more.


	15. Vengeful Distrust

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 15: Vengeful Distrust

Uncertainty.

It engulfed his heart.

Tarnished his soul.

He knew he was beyond repair.

And she served only as a temporary being in his life.

He knew she won't last long.

_What sorcery she possessed?_

He knew nothing about it.

But whatever she had, was potent enough to drive him to the brink.

He was losing control.

And Loki never lost control.

Thor was bewitched.

Bewitched by her charms.

But he was above Thor.

If the mortal witch was cunning, then he was the master.

He was the master of every trick.

_Midgard be damned!_

He was unfortunate enough to have landed there after his fall from the bifrost bridge.

Mortals were vile, greedy, insecure creatures.

And he immediately despised them.

But now the matter at hand was entirely different.

He laughed bitterly.

It echoed in the dark cell.

He could hear her heartbeat.

Her ragged breaths.

She awaited him.

_How pathetic and futile!_

A powerless human - a lowly creature.

Lowest of the lowest.

Wanted to gain his trust.

The trust of the most untrustworthy being in the entire universe.

The whole idea seemed utterly absurd.

"Oh God! I know that face. You still don't trust me."

Her tiny voice pierced through his dark thoughts.

He was forced to look at her.

Her eyes - they held countless secrets.

Secrets he wanted to unveil.

He couldn't fathom the depths of those warm eyes.

They radiated life and hope.

They could melt anyone's heart.

But he wasn't anyone.

And he certainly didn't possess a heart.

"I know you aren't heartless. It's useless Loki. Stop hiding things from me."

His emerald eyes widened.

_Could she read his thoughts?_

It was impossible.

_Ah! But she was no ordinary mortal._

He narrowed his eyes, looking her straight in the eye - he was getting more suspicious.

He didn't trust her.

He didn't trust himself either.

"I grow tired of your games, Jane Foster. Why would you want to know about me? What would you possibly gain? Surely you know by now that you simply can not end my existence with your pathetic attempts."

His voice was haughty.

He hated her.

"Why do you not ask about the vast galaxies, the endless voids, the unknown universe? No thirst for knowledge left in your mortal bones? Why do you not ask about your beloved Thor? Already tired of waiting for him?"

He questioned her relentlessly.

He was certain of this uncertainty.

"You can not trick me woman. I am not Thor. He's childish and immature; a brainless oaf. I. . ."

"Yes, yes. I know by now that you are above me and all that is around us. You, the mighty, cunning trickster. The master of lies - Lord Loki. I have been through these introductions a thousand times. Can we please proceed with something else?"

His mouth hung open.

The woman was incomprehensible.

Anger - it shook him to the core.

He wanted to rise up. He wanted to reach her. He wanted to strike her. Sadly his chains held him back.

"How dare you insult me. Why would I tell you anything about myself?. . ."

He bellowed.

"Why are you so selfish and insecure? Everything has to be about you. You. And again you. But when someone actually asks about you, you absolutely go ballistic. I can't figure you out."

She screamed back.

She was tired of him.

"No need to figure me out, Jane Foster. I know your loyalties lie with no one. . ."

His voice was venomous - she didn't let him finish.

"Don't even think about it. I told you before and I'm telling you again that I. . ."

He cut her off abruptly - tit for tat.

"Thor has enough consorts back in Asgard. You. You don't even matter. You are nothing."

His words were derogatory.

But his contempt was gone the next moment.

In a flash, she had stood up and had raced towards him.

He didn't move - he wasn't afraid of her.

A resounding slap echoed in the cell.

His head turned away from her due to the force of the blow.

A wide smirk adorned his visage.

He licked his lips and looked at her with a smug smile.

_Oh he wouldn't lie this time!_

He had enjoyed the slap, quite a lot.

Tears freely flowed down her face - she still had one raised hand in the air.

"You are beyond cruel and for that. . . I hate you, Loki Laufeyson."

The words were painful against her own ears.

In reply she received only silence.

And then loud laughter followed - it was bitter, sad, sardonic and inhuman.

He was truly inhuman.

"I did enjoy your little power display Miss Foster. Truly you don't know who I am. Bound in restraints, locked away in catacombs, surrounded by utter darkness. You still consider me powerless. Well you are wrong."

He eyed her wearily.

Her tears still stung - he immediately looked away, clearing his throat uneasily.

"If you know anything about me, then you'd know. You aren't the only one who hates me."

Her breath hitched - his face was now downcast.

Sudden melancholy enveloped her senses.

He seemed sure of himself no more.

"Then stand up and fight. Show them what you are. Show them that you are Loki. . ."

Her words were encouraging but he couldn't stand the countless implications in them.

"Fight for what? For whom? For myself? I have seen enough Miss Foster. This is it. I fight no more. I possessed nothing in the past. I still possess nothing in the present and I will possess nothing in the future."

His tone was laced with hurt and anger.

She didn't give a damn.

"I never pitied you, I never have and I probably never will. You have a home, a family waiting for you. . ."

Swiftly like a venomous serpent, he stood and grasped one of her wrists, pulling her forward and crashing her small frame against the hard planes of his chest.

She held her breath, her eyes widened.

Frightened hazel eyes gazed into twin pools of bluish-emerald fury.

He was so close - their breaths mingled with each other.

He panted like a wild panther.

She wanted to wither away from his touch - it both scalded and chilled her skin and bones.

She wanted to die.

He kept staring at her.

The air grew heavy between them.

She wanted to break away - she desperately tried to free her restrained wrist.

But it was futile.

He was too strong.

He tightened his grip on her wrist - it hurt her.

Tears clouded her vision and she cried out.

But he didn't let go.

His stare pierced her heart.

"Loki. Let go. You're hurting me."

She whimpered in his captivity.

But he remained unaffected.

She looked at him with horror as his blue-green eyes turned crimson.

His once alabaster skin turned blue.

The air surrounding them turned cold.

She could see her rapid gasps and his calm breaths like tiny cobwebs spreading through the air and then entirely vanishing from view.

The process was both frightening and breath-taking.

This sudden transformation, his frigid touch petrified her - literally.

Tendrils of bluish-black energy emerged from his hand and pierced her wrist - seeping through her skin and veins and turning it coal-black.

Pain.

It destroyed her senses as she cried out in agony.

She screamed and screamed, telling him to cease his deadly ministrations but he didn't listen.

He became deaf - not bothered about her heart-wrenching pleas.

Agony surrounded her heart as his cold magic travelled through her body, starting from her wrist, petrifying her entire hand in the process and then swiftly turning her entire arm into a writhing mess of sable stone.

She writhed in pain, screaming out his name in utter agony.

She tried again and again to free herself from his stone-cold grip but it was hopeless.

He wasn't letting her go.

From her arm, the malice spreaded to her shoulders and chest.

It was pure torture.

She could feel nothing and everything at the same time.

Loki was clever.

He didn't freeze her head.

He was truly cruel.

He wanted her to feel pain to the highest extremes.

But it was her own fault.

She just couldn't keep her mouth shut in front of him.

So her mind did the only logical thing.

_How ironic!_

It told her that she was going to die.

But even in extreme agony, her heart was sure that. . .

He would never kill her.

As his dark magic raced towards her heart, in its fury to end her life as soon as possible, suddenly, something changed inside him and the dam broke.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, in the cruelest corners of his heart and in the darkest crevices of his soul, Loki knew that he had to stop.

Now.

Something held him back from killing her, from hurting her furthermore.

_Cursed woman!_

Angry, scarlet eyes looked into teary, brown ones.

She was frightened and he was furious.

This was her own fault.

She didn't listen to anyone.

And so, he felt determined to let her face the consequences herself.

Careful not to break her petrified body, he placed her onto the dark, dirty floor of the cell and then he immediately let go as if burned.

He wouldn't be so lenient with her the next time.

He could hear her whimpers, her sobs - she was in pain.

He.

He had to escape.

Far, far away from her.

He looked down upon her.

"Stay away from me. You know nothing about me. Next time, there would be no next time for you. I assure you, Jane Foster of Midgard. I would not mourn over your demise."

He spoke calmly.

His blue skin turned alabaster.

Red eyes turned bluish-green.

But the air around them stayed cold.

He heard his name.

She was still in great pain.

His heart constricted painfully in his chest.

Her terror-filled eyes haunted him.

The chains disappeared from around his limbs.

And then with a final look her way, he vanished.

Leaving her behind in tears, horror and pain.

"Loki."

Her weak voice rang in his ears.

But he didn't care.

He had to run away.

Run away from himself and from. . .

Jane Foster.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter. But a short update is better than no update. Next chapter will be longer. The plot will become clear soon enough. Reviews are most welcome. Thank you for your reviews, they are an inspiration. Take care all.

-AtiiW-


	16. Guilty Escape

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 16: Guilty Escape

Her world spiraled out of control.

He didn't believe her once more.

She was terrified, was an understatement.

This time, he went too far.

She contemplated about her life - she felt utterly dissatisfied.

She knew she wasn't perfect but so was he.

As she lay there in the dark cell, her body burned and chilled at the same time.

It was painful.

Extremely painful.

Her eyes bled tears and so did her heart.

Her body felt both numb and alive - she wanted to die.

She had no strength left but still her body writhed and writhed - the agony was unbearable.

Her breaths were quick, her screams were hoarse.

Both sounds seemed excruciating to her ears.

Whatever magic he had used was powerful and it was a slow death.

She felt sick - languid.

She could feel herself slipping away into darkness.

But oddly enough, before she could surrender herself to the dark side, the only thing that she could remember was his name.

"Loki."

She whispered it softly, like a sweet, old melody.

Then darkness descended upon her.

But she didn't hear the rattling of chains.

She didn't feel callous hands touching her frame.

She didn't, couldn't sense anything.

Because she just lost herself.

Lost herself to eternal darkness.

LLaLLaLLa

Rage.

Guilt.

Helplessness.

Freedom.

Insanity.

They numbed his senses.

He didn't know what happened?

How it all happened?

One moment he was in the cell, in his Jotun form, surrounded by darkness as he froze Jane to death and in the next moment he felt enraged and helpless as mind-numbing guilt filled his heart and soul.

Suddenly, he was freed from his restraints as he vanished from the bleak catacombs, leaving a very distraught Jane behind.

"How very cruel of you, Silvertongue. You left her behind to die alone. Once more."

He heard his acidic voice - it hurt his ears but he ignored the pain and his unwanted presence.

He was in no mood to talk to him right now.

"Ignoring me is not an option and it isn't polite, Loki."

His voice bellowed in his ears.

He closed his eyes in silent fury - he wanted peace, not chaos.

And it was apparent.

He was out of his mind and he felt like himself no longer.

Frustration, irritation poured from his very pores.

He wanted to be left alone but alas! Lagolot had other plans for him.

"Why did you release me, Conqueror?"

His voice felt hoarse against his own ears like sandpaper being rubbed against a coarse surface.

He gritted his teeth - his own body betrayed him.

_It was all her fault._

His mind interjected immediately - vehemently.

"You blame the mortal for everything. How pathetic!"

He wasn't given time to deliberate any further.

"I do not require your presence. Leave if you are unable to answer my queries."

He spoke solemnly.

"You often forget your place, Loki. . ."

He didn't give him time to finish.

"Say what you want to say. I do not need to listen to you."

He was angry.

In response he only heard his raunchy laughter.

Lagolot was persistent and he hated him for that.

"Take a look around you. You're home, Loki. You're in heaven."

His voice was low - venomous.

Loki needed a distraction - desperately.

When he did manage to look around, his sanity disappeared.

He saw a vast, barren wasteland. A frozen landscape. Overhead, dark clouds thundered and the grey sky shed countless, deranged stars. Ghostly, shapeless snowflakes fell on him like opal spiders from an oak tree. The frigid winds murmured obscenities in his ears. Petrified trees haunted his vision, their branches seemed sharp, twisted and turned at odd angles like long claws on broken, twisted fingers. Large, lethal spikes protruded from the ice-covered grounds, ready to stab their victims to death.

He felt rooted to the spot. He clenched his jaws, gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes. His posture became ramrod straight. His mouth was but a tight line. His eyes lost their luminosity. His snowy complexion turned even more pale.

He experienced pain but it wasn't physical.

Something broke inside him when he heard a weak voice whisper his name. It was like a melancholic melody, an incomplete sonata, a broken lullaby.

It hurt but he didn't know how to make it stop.

His body shuddered - he wasn't cold. He was enraged and he felt utterly helpless.

He didn't like those feelings.

His jade eyes turned ruby. His pearly skin turned sapphire.

"This isn't heaven, Lagolot."

He spoke with a ferocity and the illusion vanished.

"This is hell."

His throat felt parched. Unknown emotions overwhelmed him.

Whatever he saw afterwards, wasn't an illusion anymore.

He found himself standing in a catacomb. Surrounded by grey walls and metallic bars. He saw rotting, decaying, chained corpses behind bars. Maggots, flies, crows and snakes equally ravaged the flesh of the dead and the undead. Numerous, strange creatures ate and crawled out of the eyes and entrails of the tortured ones. He could hear their screams. They called out for mercy. But they received none. They deserved none. The air smelled grave. It was the smell of blood and fungus, sweat and tears. He felt nauseous.

Cannibals.

He saw them as they attacked and devoured each other. Tearing apart their fellow prison-mates. They were senselessly starved. Such lunacy! He had seen worse but the sight still made him sick to his stomach. He saw mothers mercilessly engulfing their children, spouses and lovers ravenously gorging upon each other, children greedily consuming the flesh and bones of their parents. The sight was revolting and the smell was putrid.

"How melodramatic!"

His tone was harsh - chiding.

"I do not need your pity. Why have you summoned me?"

He felt hollow - something wasn't right.

"Do not act like a fool, Silvertongue. You know as well as I do why I did what I did a few moments ago."

He could feel the pressure of his voice - it was a crushing force but he was used to it by now.

He remained unphased by it.

Complete silence greeted his ears as he had nothing to say to him.

"Do not hurt the mortal again. Only I have total authority over her. . ."

He couldn't bear the implications - the hidden messages.

"She is not your concern. She solely. . ."

"Belongs to you and yet you hurt her little, mortal heart at every possible turn. How very chivalrous of you, Silvertongue."

He remained tight-lipped. Lagolot was trying to get a rise out of him. He won't let him succeed.

"Silence will not save you, Loki. . ."

"I know what I am doing. Do not interfere."

He screamed in anger.

He had had enough.

"You are in my domain. Know your place!"

His voice was commanding.

But Loki obeyed no one.

"This is hell. And hell has no rules. I will do whatever I want with the mortal. . ."

"Then know this. This is my hell and I make the rules here. You will not hurt the mortal again. . ."

"She will die by my hands. Why have you imprisoned her with me? Return her to Midgard. She serves no purpose here."

He was furious.

"Oh my dear, Loki. I assure you. She is serving her purpose here. Only the most foolish and blind can not comprehend her purpose. I am disappointed in you. You act so very naive."

His voice sing-songed in his ears. He despised it.

"No need to judge me. I do what I want. You can not stop me. I am not a puppet of yours."

He heard that strange, inhuman laughter again. It echoed off of the walls that surrounded his person.

He ignored it. He had no time for frivolities.

"Such spirit, Silvertongue! How I would love to crush it with my bare hands. . ."

"You can not crush anything, Conqueror. . ."

"Enough talk, Loki. I could sense the impending fear in you. You are afraid. Afraid of her. How interesting! I can not wait any longer. I now return you to your cell."

His voice was stern.

He wasn't given time to retort. He wasn't given time to deliberate.

He cursed his luck as darkness enveloped him completely.

And he prepared himself.

Prepared himself for the impending fear.

And doom.

And guilt.

That he always felt.

Whenever he was near. . .

Jane Foster.

A/N:

Alright here's the latest update. I'm sorry that it's short but I removed the best parts from the chapter i.e. Lokane reunion. Oh yeah! You're 1000% correct. I'm cruel. But the next chapter is surreal. It has magic and sadistic romance in it. Though the romance part is short but I love to torture my readers. Yeah I know cliffhangers stink. But please bear with me. Next chapter will be longer. It will be updated in a couple of days. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot because I loved writing it. This chapter is dedicated to all that have reviewed especially to **khaleesiofmischief**. She was my constant inspiration for this chapter and the next one. I thank her wholeheartedly for her sweet and encouraging pms. Take care all.

**AtiiW**


	17. Lapis Lazuli

Upheaval - Neutron Star Collision

Chapter 17: Lapis Lazuli

Darkness vanished and he came back to his senses.

But the very sight before him made him lose control, again.

She lay there before him.

All broken and helpless.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he could hear her sharp, ragged breaths.

The mortal was alive and that was enough for him.

She whimpered in her restless sleep.

She was still in great pain.

And it was all because of him.

He moved his face away from her.

It wasn't his fault at all.

It was all her doing. She was the one solely responsible for this misery upon herself.

He wasn't guilty of anything.

But something felt wrong.

He felt incomplete - despair numbed his senses.

His chains jangled as he tried to move his insensible body away from her.

It felt like the most painful task for him.

His mind, his heart, his eyes, his senses and his body - they were all betraying him.

They didn't obey him and he felt utterly used.

He was back in his cell, restrained and. . .

And what?

He didn't know the answer to that question.

Or maybe he knew the answer but he just didn't want to admit it.

Either way. . .

It was a lose-lose situation and he hated losing.

He looked at the grey walls of the cell with unfocused eyes.

He had no strength left to look at her.

And he wanted to escape.

But he wasn't a coward.

And he was most certainly not afraid of Jane Foster.

"Loki."

A heart-wrenching plea and that did it for him as he suddenly became undone.

He whirled around to face her.

Her pained expression, her writhing body - they haunted him, robbed his heart and soul, leaving him chaotic and insane.

The onslaught of raw emotions made him unstable.

He didn't know what to do? How to help her? And more importantly, should he really help her after hurting her so badly?

_But it was her own fault. Let her die. She doesn't deserve any pity from you. She's just a mere mortal, a filthy insect and nothing more._

His mind gave reason.

But his heart ferociously denied any accusations against her being.

_She solely calls out your name when in unbearable agony, knowing full well that you are the lone cause of it. She doesn't hate you for who you truly are. Accept her for who she is, just the way she has accepted you. After your mother, she's the only woman who doesn't despise your presence. Do not ignore her. Heed my words before it is too late. Loki, she is not your adversary._

He was tongue-tied.

But he was going insane.

The decision was difficult and he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to listen to his rational side but his emotions were going haywire.

There was a war that was raging inside him and he wasn't afraid of the outcome.

An old memory jolted him out of his thoughts.

He remembered his mother, her warmth and kindness amidst all the chaos and sufferings and he knew exactly what he must do.

_"Be kind to others, even when they are unkind to you. My beloved Loki, when someone let's you into their heart, do not leave, do not break it. When someone is kind, be humble and show them even more kindness. Life is a reward, a soulful blessing, do not be unkind and stay thankful. Your heart is a treasure, steal it from death, hide it from sadness and fill it with love. Live your life. I will always love you, my sun."_

Her melodious voice, her gentle words reverberated in his mind.

"More like your moon, mother. Always lonely, pale and cold."

He spoke bitterly to himself.

Thor was the sun. He was just a shadow. A broken, dying star. The darker side of the moon - an eclipse. He was incomplete. He served no purpose, he possessed no name. He was an unknown entity. An anomaly and. . .

He hated his being.

"I. . ."

His eyes widened.

He came back to his senses. His morbid thoughts disappeared, the grey walls of his cell reappeared and in utter bewilderment, he looked down before him.

"I. . ."

Her voice was weak - barely audible.

But she was stubborn because she was a survivor and she was, Jane Foster.

_Damn woman!_

She was completely awake.

Her blood-shot, teary eyes caused a treacherous storm in the deepest, darkest recesses of his heart.

His chest hurt but he remained unaffected, though he wasn't so calm from the inside.

"I. . . I d. . . Don't. . ."

Her voice felt harsh against his ears.

She could hardly breathe.

He remained petrified.

"H. . . Hate. . . You. . . L. . . Loki."

And he couldn't breathe anymore.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Opal tears streamed down her visage.

Her body shuddered - she was near death.

He couldn't speak even a single word. He didn't know what to say? What to do?

"I. . . I. . ."

It was difficult for her to speak.

Her ragged breaths hurt his ears and pained his heart.

He clutched his chest - he could feel the agonizing thuds of his heart.

He was in pain and so was she.

"For. . . For. . . Forgive. . ."

And he fell down on his knees because he felt almost lifeless.

"You. . ."

And her voice broke and so did his heart.

Gently, her head fell to one side as her tired eyes fluttered close.

Deafening silence invaded his senses. Her agonizing breaths could be heard no more.

He remained by her side, pale, breathless and rooted to the spot like an Asgardian statue.

And then. . .

Madness ensued.

Crimson eyes turned viridian, sapphire skin turned alabaster.

And he screamed and screamed.

"JANE. JANE, WAKE UP!"

His screams echoed in the dark cell, their intensity shook the dilapidated walls.

"Foolish woman. Wake up!"

His screams were loud - hoarse.

He took hold of her shoulders to shake her awake.

He shook her in his lunacy, not caring about the consequences of his actions.

Crumbling. . .

He felt it, heard it, saw it and it drove him over the brink.

Her petrified arms cracked and crumbled before him.

He felt the stony aggregates in the palm of his hands and he immediately let go.

Her body hit the floor with a loud thud, producing more cracks in her shoulders and chest.

And he just looked at her with large, terrified eyes.

"No. No. No!"

He was hysterical.

He screamed, moving his eyes away from her.

He couldn't bear to watch her any longer.

He kicked the walls, hit the metal bars but nothing changed.

She didn't move. She didn't breathe.

He screamed again, ripping off his hair. His restraints mocked him relentlessly. He could only hear them as blood poured down his wounded wrists and ankles.

And silence reigned supreme.

His feet bled, his hands bled, his scalp bled, but he didn't care.

His throat hurt, but he didn't stop.

Guilt.

It made him lose control.

Exhaustion.

It overwhelmed his body.

Tears.

They blurred his vision as he fell down upon his knees, on the dirty floor near her frigid body.

He hid his face in his hands.

_He had killed her. He had killed her._

Only a single thought circulated in his mind.

Both his heart and soul blamed him for this loss.

Even his rationale didn't support him this time. Strangely, it remained quiet as if in mourning.

_"I don't hate you, Loki."_

His tears stopped.

_"I forgive you."_

Suddenly, her words made sense.

He dried his eyes and looked at her.

It wasn't a scornful stare.

He possessed no right to hate her anymore.

Determination.

She possessed it.

And he was Loki.

He possessed it too.

If she was stubborn then so was he.

He closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths to calm down the emotional turmoil that was still raging inside of him.

Her words gave him encouragement and suddenly, he felt lonely no more.

He sensed a sudden change inside of him. Relief and light-heartedness washed over him like cool rain over parched land.

He took his hands away from his face.

The luminosity in his eyes was back as they shone in anticipation.

In anticipation of something big and miraculous.

He was determined to beat fate in its own game.

He wrote his own future and he wasn't going to lose to anyone.

Fate be damned!

He gazed at her as if looking at her for the first time.

He had a plan and he was sure it would succeed.

He was never wrong before.

He won't be wrong this time either.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He imagined Midgard. Memories flashed before his eyes like a silver waterfall.

Vast valleys, green landscapes, enormous mountains.

Fresh air, sun's warmth, night sky.

Golden stars, blue oceans, ancient forests.

He felt them all and they calmed his senses even more.

He felt surreal.

He remembered a particular waterfall, a peculiar mountain and abruptly, he stopped searching his memories.

He focused on something out of the ordinary.

It wasn't easy, he had limited magic.

But he had a purpose and he wasn't one to give up.

_Appear._

He focused upon a single word.

He felt a smooth, warm, solid object in the palm of his hand and he immediately knew what it was.

He opened his eyes and looked upon his hand.

His palm was closed upon something. It shone weakly with a blue glow.

He gently clutched onto it.

He wasn't afraid to lose it.

The next step was even more difficult but he was confident.

He would not fail.

He asked his mother for strength and slowly went near her lifeless body.

She lay there in helpless abandon.

And his heart clenched in fear.

Fear for his life and for hers.

Fear of failure.

But he shook the negative thoughts from his mind.

He had to solely focus on the dire task laid so bare before him.

He heaved a silent sigh and placed the closed palm containing the tiny object over her heart.

He tightly closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

He required full concentration.

Everything depended upon him at this stage.

_Heal._

It wasn't only a mere thought - it was a stern command.

He was dead serious.

Tendrils of blackish-blue magic emerged from his palm and immediately fused with the foreign object and then he opened his palm, placing the object on her chest just above her heart.

He couldn't feel her heartbeat. Trepidation ensnared his being.

But he stayed strong.

He had to finish what he had started.

Quickly, without opening his eyes, he silently summoned his remaining magic to completely aggregate into his palm and then swiftly, he placed his palm once more upon the stone, slowly pressing upon it and in turn applying gentle pressure upon her chest.

He tried his hardest. Sweat coated his body like a transparent blanket. His breathing became laboured. But. . .

He didn't give up.

Suddenly, the object vanished along with his magic.

His eyes popped open.

He looked down upon her, panting like a caged animal.

And he saw blinding light - so blue and rich in intensity.

He became dazed for a moment.

Then as soon as it started, the azure light disappeared, leaving him momentarily disoriented.

He blinked a couple of times and focused on the person before him.

She was still not breathing.

Quick as lightning, he placed his palm over her heart.

And all the stress left his body.

He heaved a loud sigh of relief.

Now all he had to do was to wait.

Because the deed was done and he had done his part.

Now the ball was in her court.

And everything solely depended upon her.

She had two options before her.

Either she would come back alive or. . .

She would doom the both of them.

He wasn't afraid of the latter.

**Jane. Come back.**

He had nothing else to murmur inside her blank mind.

She didn't respond.

He didn't expect her to.

Not yet.

He kept staring at her, lost in his own thoughts.

But fate certainly had something else in store for the both of them.

His eyes widened, he could sense his magic. It electrified the air in the cell. So wild and chaotic in its nature. It was against its nature to be so. . .

Soothing and healing.

He watched with amazement as the sable-sapphire tendrils emerged from within her chest. They enveloped her entire frame in a luminescent cocoon.

He didn't dare touch her. It was a healing and protective spell.

If he touch her now, his own magic might burn him to ashes.

And he knew full well how dangerous his magic was.

The blackish-blue cocoon was like the night sky - dark, azure and full of countless, sparkling stars.

With a heavy heart, he reminiscenced about Asgard's skies.

Melancholy encased his heart. He felt truly homesick.

He immediately came out of his morbid thoughts.

The protective spell was complete. Now was the time for the healing process.

Like Odin sleep, this cocoon started healing her.

Tendrils of dark magic kept originating from her chest.

They now targeted her broken, petrified parts.

Like cobwebs of dark matter, these tendrils entered her body and he felt wonder fill his entire being.

He knew how to destroy someone but he had never seen his own magic heal someone.

It was bizarrely breathtaking.

He saw the disappearance of her petrification, the formation of her arms, shoulders and chest.

He saw the production of pure blood, the creation of minute vessels, firm sinews, strong bones and unblemished skin.

He saw the colour return to her visage and body as his magic completely healed her broken, battered body.

He could feel her loud heartbeats, he could hear her sharp breaths, he could sense her slight movements, he could see the slow fluttering of her eyelids.

And he felt free. Free of all guilt. Free of all sins that he had ever committed in his entire life. He felt light as a feather. He felt relieved, released. Released from all emotional restraints.

He felt his sanity return to him at last.

Then the cocoon dissipated. The tendrils vanished. But her chest kept on glowing. It was a steady, bright blue glow. The sign of hope and courage. And after a short while, it too disappeared like the pale moon hiding behind dark clouds.

He held his breath in silent anticipation.

And then the wait was over.

He saw the blinking of her eyelashes.

His eyes widened when they met hers.

Surprised emerald clashed with soft ochre.

Her teary, glassy eyes took his breath away.

She took a ragged breath and his heart constricted painfully inside his chest.

It was pure agony.

"L. . . Loki."

Like a sad lullaby, a lonely melody, her weak voice touched his soul.

And he became restless in that moment.

Her eyes didn't seem terrified, they reflected warmth.

Warmth for him.

He felt strange, dysfunctional, disoriented.

_It was impossible._

_She should hate him. She shouldn't forgive him._

_Who was she? What was she?_

He was dumbfounded.

He kept staring at her - he didn't know what to say.

First time in his life - Lord Loki felt speechless.

And it was all her fault.

At that stage, only one thought entered his mind.

_Curse you Jane Foster!_

JLJLJL

She floated freely in the eternal abyss of darkness.

She felt sleepy.

She didn't want to return, ever.

In her mind's eye, she wasn't alone.

Bleak waters surrounded her body.

Darkness. It made her numb.

But then, she heard his voice. And it cut through her like a knife through butter.

He talked to himself. He talked about his mother.

He despised his very own presence. Such sadness and despair. They filled her being with utter melancholy.

He was hurt.

And she felt his pain - it was intolerable and never-ending.

She had to make it all stop.

She whispered his name like a broken mantra - she felt like a sole, drowning sailor who was desperately asking for help from a lone, sinking ship.

The feeling of such acute despair was both heart-wrenching and nerve-wrecking.

But she felt absolute numbness engulf her person.

And now, she didn't know how to escape it?

She tried many a times to wake up, she tried shaking awake her tired senses.

Her body refused to co-operate but her mind obeyed her silent plea.

She had to wake up. If not for herself, then for him.

She wouldn't give up that easily.

She remembered Frigga and her kind words. She would never leave her son alone.

Even if it kills her.

She would bear anything.

Languidly, she came back to the world of the living.

She felt sick - lethargic.

She couldn't feel her petrified body. The rest of her body also felt lifeless. But she still experienced agonizing pain.

It was extremely difficult for her to breathe. Her heartbeat kept sinking. Her whole body shook - she was cold and in pain. Tears clouded her vision, she couldn't even blink properly. Her head hurt. Her throat felt parched due to all the past screaming.

Agony encased her heart and mind, body and soul.

She was surely going to die - but she wanted to give him reassurance before her demise, just to calm his restless heart.

Even the mischief-maker didn't deserve any unkindness from her.

Her feverish eyes met his melancholic ones.

And she immediately knew what she had to say to him.

It was a difficult task but she did it nonetheless.

Wholeheartedly, she meant what she said.

She didn't hate him, anymore.

And she forgave him from the bottom of her heart and soul.

His lean, azure form and morbid, crimson eyes mesmerized her. He felt real and oddly enough, she wasn't afraid of him.

She almost felt sorry for him - he seemed so much like a lost child.

She sensed madness - it erupted directly from him in thick waves.

It was suffocating but she wasn't given time to contemplate any further.

Fate was indeed cruel as darkness covered her mind, body and soul once more.

She felt herself drift away from reality, from life.

Her heart ceased its beating, her mind became blank, her body turned senseless and her soul vanished into thin air.

Tears coated her face as her eyes fluttered close. Her face fell to one side as her lungs collapsed. She could breathe no more. She possessed no heartbeat. She became numb.

Eternal siesta greeted her into its arms and she was hopelessly ready to succumb to its bittersweet charms.

But suddenly, the dark chasm broke.

And far, far away, she heard screams - they seemed unfamiliar.

But even then, she felt restless.

The sudden urge to scream back quickly blossomed inside her very chest and the sweet temptation of staying quiet silently withered away.

Suddenly, the words felt familiar against her ears.

It was definite, clear as day - she could recognize his voice anywhere, anytime.

He sounded panicked, insane, guilty and almost fearful.

She comprehended the reason right away. And she knew how to calm him down, but she didn't possess the strength to perform the required task.

Her heart broke as he called out her name in complete madness.

She didn't know what to do? How to end his pain and suffering?

She felt completely useless, helpless, hopeless.

She hated those feelings.

But then, she sensed a sudden change.

It was almost like. . .

Magic - an abrupt metamorphosis.

She felt calm and complete.

Her chest felt heavy - her heart felt warmth.

It was a strange type of heaviness - an odd, comforting warmth.

Something protective wrapped around her frame.

It was like a blanket.

A blanket of fire and ice. She could feel the two, opposing powers clash inside her body.

Her body chilled and burned at the same time - both the act and the effect felt utterly exhausting.

She felt extremely tired.

Then, she suddenly felt it.

The transformation. . .

Her heart started beating, the tightness in her chest vanished as more warmth entered it. It was almost similar to stars falling across the sky. She felt euphoric.

She felt her numbness ebb away. Sensations returned to her body. It was pure agony.

She couldn't scream a lone syllable.

She felt helpless as her heart writhed in pain and distress.

Her lungs started working and she was able to breathe, once again.

Fresh air entered her system and she felt life return to her, once more.

All the previous feelings returned to her numb body - all the past memories filled her blank mind.

Her mind seemed like a kaleidoscope of rich multihues - her body was but a mixture of endless sensations.

And she was eager. Eager to utter a name. Eager to open her eyes because she knew he was near and she felt a desperate need to see him.

When she did open her eyes, she saw exactly what she so desired to see.

Her eyes held warmth. For him.

Her heart felt warm after seeing him - he looked lonely and miserable.

At that stage, when her soft, caramel eyes met his, she saw the tell-tale sign of tears in his gloomy, verdant orbs and she felt pain - more agonizing than death itself.

Then as if spellbound, his name escaped her lips.

It was the voice of her heart, a plea from her soul.

And she stilled in that moment in time.

Because all she could see, hear and feel was Loki.

And the rest simply disappeared.

"Jane. You are alive."

His gentle voice brought her out of her countless thoughts.

He seemed shaken, almost surprised.

Maybe it was all in her imagination - extreme trauma could do that to you.

She didn't blame him at all - maybe it was all just a dream, a concoction cooked by her mind.

Her eyes played tricks, but she remained calm.

Now was not the time to panic.

"Why are you doing this?"

And his sudden query caught her off guard.

She blinked her eyes to get rid of the remaining tears and then she looked him straight in the eye.

He looked confused as he stared back at her with an intensity that made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

She didn't like this feeling - it was the feeling of dark clouds, cold rainfalls, sad evenings, empty streets, grey walls, broken windows and lonely nights.

And she felt miserably sad.

He didn't believe her once more and she knew full well that doubt would be the poison that'd be responsible for her demise. Some day soon.

"Answer me! I would not repeat myself again."

His tone was harsh.

She didn't avert her eyes from him.

His jade jewels possessed a wild, insane look in them and she couldn't look away.

Something felt out of place - wrong. She felt different somehow.

"Unwise, heedless woman! Why would you do something like that? Why do you constantly torture yourself? If you wish for death so dearly, then leave and die by someone else's hands. I am tired of your antics. . ."

She didn't let him finish. He seemed furious and she needed to calm him down.

"L. . . Loki."

Her throat felt brittle like dry leaves and sandpaper.

She couldn't speak another word - all the strength left her body.

"What? Do not utter my name! Do you know what true pain means? You, Jane Foster made me wo. . ."

And he quickly stopped.

Her eyes widened. And so did his.

She understood the hidden implications in his words, but it seemed almost impossible.

She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut her off.

"Do not speak. Do not try to move. Your body is freshly healed. Save your strength for later."

His voice was firm as he moved his eyes away from her.

"W. . ."

She was unable to form a complete word out of her mouth.

She felt helpless.

She could see the visible clenching of his jaws.

He was still cross with her.

Tears clouded her vision and she moved her eyes away from him.

She knew he would never help her in anything.

She tried to move her body - but it hurt everywhere. It was like she got hit by a truck. She couldn't even move a single muscle.

"I told you to stay still. Obey me!"

He bellowed at her. She didn't say anything.

She didn't even look at him.

She didn't want to cry in front of him. She wasn't weak.

She'd show him. She still possessed great strength in her heart.

She won't give up.

"Stop acting so stubborn."

He chided her. His voice sounded harsh no more.

She felt the gentlest of touches and her breathing hitched.

He slowly gripped the backside of her head, raised it and held it in his hand.

"Look at me."

It wasn't a command this time - it sounded more like a plea. He sounded desperate.

But Loki never pleaded.

No. That was below him.

She moved her face towards him.

Something cool and metallic touched her lips and her eyes widened.

"Now, drink."

His voice held no warmth but he spoke almost politely and she was taken aback by this sudden change in him.

She kept looking into his eyes.

Her eyes held unshed tears and his held nothing except blankness.

She felt like a love-struck fool.

But she couldn't blame herself in that situation.

"I am not your prince charming. Drink quickly."

His acidic words mercilessly cut through her thoughts.

She moved her eyes away from him and looked towards her lips.

It was the same, rusty, old bowl that she had seen in the cell.

And more surprising, it contained water.

Without another thought, another word, she started drinking greedily like a dying man.

She drank without pause.

The water was both fresh and cool. She felt alive, refreshed.

"Do not hurry. You would choke."

His tone was deadpan.

She ignored his command, request - she didn't know anything for sure, anymore.

She drank and drank to her heart's content.

But the bowl remained full of water.

_Another magic trick._

She thought wearily.

He gently removed the bowl from her lips and quietly placed her head on the cold floor of the cell.

He remained silent. She could only hear the rattling of his chains as he moved to place the bowl on the platter.

"Thank you."

She felt well. She could speak and her throat didn't hurt like crazy. But she didn't know what else to say to him.

He was kind to her and this thought alone astonished her. It was unbelievable but it was so true.

"You mock me, Jane Foster. Do not forget, I too possess a heart. But don't get used to it. It would never happen again."

His voice felt distant in her ears. He was trying to distance himself from her.

It was awkward for the both of them.

He faced away from her and that was hint enough.

He wanted loneliness to collect his thoughts and she respected his privacy.

She doesn't speak another word.

"Stay away from me. Or you would get hurt again."

It was a whisper. His voice felt raw.

He was trying to control his emotions but he was failing miserably.

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. She couldn't say anything in return. She remained silent.

She clutched her heart in a desperate attempt to put an end to this terrible agony.

"Say something."

His voice was low - barely audible.

And she suddenly felt incredible warmth encase her entire being.

Her chest felt warm. The hand above her heart felt warm.

She felt full, happy, comfortable and content and all of these current sensations felt tender and beautiful.

She removed her hand from her chest and brought it near her face.

She saw red and her eyes widened.

She knew what it was as complete terror filled her heart.

She could feel its wetness, its texture, its smell.

Her breathing became unstable.

She wanted to scream but nothing escaped her lips.

Blood - it petrified her senses.

She felt heated eyes on her.

And swiftly, she moved her eyes away from her offensive limb.

LJLJLJ

Silence numbed his senses.

_He worried about Jane Foster - this revelation seemed unreal._

_He didn't believe it._

_He cared about no one, she was but a mere mortal._

_Thor's wen. . ._

And he stopped mid-thought.

He felt her distress.

He smelled her fear.

And immediately, he whirled around to look in her direction.

She looked at one of her hands.

He couldn't find anything wrong with her but when she looked at him with her terrified eyes, he immediately threw caution to the wind.

All his anger, despair and disappointment evaporated like dew from sun-baked leaves.

Worry.

It encaged his soul, made his heart bleed.

She was undoubtedly in great pain.

"L. . . L. . . Loki."

Her voice sounded meek.

He didn't know what to do.

"Bl. . . Blood."

And everything became crystal-clear.

He quickly approached her and grabbed hold of her hand.

He could see faint traces of dried up blood on her palm and fingers but he couldn't locate any wound on her hand.

"Jane stop this nonsense. You are not hurt."

He spoke aloud in frustration.

He looked at her but she didn't look back up at him.

Her eyes were focused elsewhere.

He followed the direction of her eyes - they were solely focused on the wounds on his hands and wrists. Dark, dried up blood coated them profusely.

He had to distract her and fast.

"It is nothing. . ."

His voice sounded hollow.

"You. . . You're. . . It's your blood. You're. . . You're hurt."

She spoke nonsense - unwise, broken sentences.

He neglected her senseless words and slowly placed her hand on her torso. When he did let go - he felt a sudden sense of loss, a feeling of emptiness.

He calmly stood up and moved away from her.

"You're bleeding from everywhere, Loki. How? What happened? Who. . ."

She had seen his wounded scalp, ankles and feet.

He didn't care.

"ENOUGH!"

His harsh voice cut her off.

"Your questions seem imprudent. I feel no need to be answerable to the likes of you."

He was being cruel but she needed to know her place, she was still learning and he always felt utterly disgusted with himself whenever she worried about him - unreasonably, foolishly.

"You should send me away then. Why save my life every single time? You hurt me and then you save me. It's confusing. What do you want from me?"

Her voice felt broken. He could hear her sobs and they pierced his heart like golden daggers of Asgard.

"I want nothing from you. You mean nothing to me. Remember your place. You would always remain below me."

His felt furious. He was fed up of her constant, senseless queries.

In turn, he received no retort.

Absolute silence - it grated on his nerves.

He gritted his teeth in distaste and anger.

A sudden, bright blue glow enlightened the entire cell - vaquishing darkness in its wake.

Dumbfounded, he looked in her direction.

She seemed shocked and surprised.

The luminescence emerged from her clothed chest - just over her heart.

After sometime, the sapphire light vanished.

But it left a lasting effect on the both of them.

They'd never be the same again.

JLJLJL

His words were cruel and so was he, but she ignored the pain she felt after hearing his harsh voice.

He hated her still and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Her chest hurt but the pain was bearable.

Soft warmth ensnared her heart.

And then she saw her chest glow.

The sight was breathtaking. She could only see bright azure light and nothing else.

The glow slowly originated from her chest and it gently hummed in intensity like it desperately wanted to have small, secret conversations with her.

And it all seemed nearly impossible, but then she suddenly remembered that she was in hell and everything seemed possible here.

She touched her chest in anticipation. It felt warm to the touch. She felt the presence of something hard over her chest and abruptly, the glow disappeared.

She blinked her eyes in utter confusion.

She felt disoriented.

She removed her hand from over her chest and raised her head to look down upon her chest.

She saw dried up blood stains on her clothed chest and nothing else.

Her eyes widened frantically. She knew it wasn't her blood.

But what was his blood doing upon her chest and more importantly, what was happening over her chest?

She hurriedly unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt and moved the shirt aside, completely baring the upper left side of her chest.

She could hear him clear his throat in the background. He felt uncomfortable.

But she wasn't feeling modest at that time and it wasn't like she was exposing herself in front of him on purpose. Underneath her beat-up shirt, her white brassiere seemed ancient and more like a rug than a brassiere. But it was comfortable and she loved the white colour.

She could feel heated eyes upon her body. She knew that she was making him mad but she wasn't forcing him to look at her. He should look away if he loathed her body so much.

All thoughts fled her mind when she saw something attached to her chest.

It was an oval, bright blue gem. Minute, sable specks intensified the beauty of the stone. It was delicate, small, smooth, artistically cut and beautifully polished.

It wasn't glued to her skin. It's lower part had burrowed inside her chest like it was a part of her body now. The upper part stayed outside atop her chest. The lower part had completely amalgamated with her skin. It hadn't hurt her. Her skin wasn't damaged. She couldn't find any trace of her own blood upon her skin. It didn't cause her any pain. All she could find were dried up stains of his blood on her chest. They were also imprinted upon the little gem like crimson stars littered across the bluish-black sky.

The stone didn't glow anymore. But it didn't seem dull either. There was a certain light inside of it. And she was sure that only she could perceive that strange luminosity.

She touched it gently, cautiously.

It felt warm. She felt a connection form between her and this unknown object embedded upon her chest.

"Lapis lazuli."

His low voice rang in her ears.

She didn't comprehend anything.

"I. . . I don't understand. How. . ."

She wasn't given time to finish.

LJLJLJ

His breathing escalated, his heart thudded painfully in his chest, his body felt numb, his eyes widened, sweat coated his forehead, his throat suddenly went dry.

He became petrified.

With great difficulty, he swallowed hard and quickly moved his rogue eyes away from her treacherous body, loudly clearing his suddenly parched throat in the process.

He felt uncomfortable, was an understatement.

He felt warm and strangely aroused - the sight of her semi-nude body and her alluring, natural scent overwhelmed his senses.

He blamed everything upon his loneliness - it just felt too long and he felt like a young lad going through puberty and acting like an unstable, hormonal teenager.

He harshly chided himself.

She was but a mortal witch. An enchantress and nothing else.

_Admit it. She is beautiful._

His heart whispered softly.

He remained unphased and silent.

He wouldn't listen to anyone or anything.

He calmed his raging senses down.

It was a lost cause to argue with one's own heart - it was the only irrational part of one's body and he despised everything irrational, even his own heart.

By now she would have noticed the stone upon her chest. Her nervous, awe-struck voice confirmed his suspicions.

He silently cursed his luck.

_Wretched witch!_

He still kept his back to her.

He told her the name of the stone but his words fell on deaf ears.

The mortal woman was truly absurd.

"I do not repeat myself."

He spoke venomously.

"Your blood. It's upon my chest. . ."

She sounded even more confused than before.

He felt utterly frustrated - he wanted to hit his head against the walls.

"The stone healed you. I placed it upon your chest."

He gritted his teeth. He didn't need to explain himself to her.

"Is it a magic stone?"

She asked innocently and that did it for him.

He whirled around to face her - consequences be damned.

And oddly enough, he felt disappointed - her clothed chest greeted his eyes. But she still had one hand over her heart and she gently stroked the gem like it was something secret and special, personal and precious.

Her eyes shed opal tears and suddenly, he forgot what he was going to say to her.

All his anger dispersed into thin air.

"Thank you. It is quite beautiful."

She sounded sincere.

And he inhaled a sharp breath - he felt suffocated, his chest hurt.

He averted his eyes. The dark walls of the cell calmed his heart down.

He heaved a silent sigh.

_This would not end well._

He thought bitterly.

"The name of this Midgardian stone is lapis lazuli. It is a healing stone made solely of the mineral lazurite. I summoned it from an ancient place in Midgard. It is very much a part of your body and you can never get rid of it now."

He paused in his speech. The next part was even more difficult.

He faced her and looked into her surprised, teary eyes. His eyes held no emotions.

"The stone needs magic to heal. . . Difficult wounds. So I gave it part of my magic. It now possesses my magic. The magic aids the stone during the healing process. But every action creates an equal and opposite reaction."

He saw the colour drain from her face but she didn't utter a single word.

He felt relieved but he knew it was short-lived. The task ahead of him was much more difficult than he had ever thought possible.

He felt the sinking of his heart.

But he calmed himself down.

He was stronger than that and he could not afford to make her wait any longer.

He had to tell her the truth.

Right now.

Or it would be too late.

"Using the stone as a medium, the magic binds the healer and the healed in an everlasting union."

She gave no response - she just kept looking at him, dumbfounded.

He moved his eyes away from her and took a few, long, deep breaths.

_It was now or never._

He faced her again. Trepidation encased his entire being.

"In simple words. By magi rules, you are now my soul mate."

And his breath hitched and so did hers.

But he wasn't finished, yet.

"Jane Foster of Midgard, from now on, till time immemorial, we would remain husband and wife."

A/N:

Alright here is the next update. Now, I updated pretty soon. Couldn't sleep properly at night. I wrote and wrote. Now I'm tired and I need some love. So please read and review and don't you dare ask for another update. The next chapter will be updated much much later. Hey, I deserve some rest. Stop raping the previous button **khaleesiofmischief**. Your actions will not transform the previous button into the next button. XD

Special thanks to all those beautiful people who reviewed. A crazy shout out to **khaleesiofmischief **and **jeadamized**. Thanks for your funny and encouraging PMs. Love ya both!

Take care all.

-AtiiW-


End file.
